godspeed to equestria
by skullcrusher206
Summary: a american fighter pilot is transported to equetria. there he finds he is not the only human and also finds that something dark has happened since he has arrived.
1. Chapter 1

Godspeed to equestria  
>Chapter one<p>

Shawn tucker was waiting in the lobby of the air force flight school, waiting for his name to be called. He was nervously holding his hands together, this was his first time trying to enter the air force, more specifically his first time trying to make it as a pilot for a f-18 hornet. Shawn had taken his three years of flight school and before that he had earned his bachelor's degree.

Shawn waited for what seemed like forever but when he looked at the clock it had been only half an hour. He looked at the TV mounted up on the wall, the military news channel was on and he heard the announcer saying that all available pilots were being stationed in Iraq.

"perfect" he said sighing. The last thing he wanted was to be in Iraq. He then jerked his head up banging it against the wall behind him as his name was called.

"Shawn, Shawn tucker" the lady behind the counter called.

Shawn rubbed his head saying, "here, I'm here" he walked up to the counter asking,"d...did I pass"

The lady smiled, "yes in fact you got a perfect score. Please report to the airport with your belongings, you are being stationed in Iraq" she held out her hand and Shawn took it "good luck" she said.

"thanks I'll need it" Shawn said forcing a smile. Iraq he thought this is fucking perfect. He walked out of the building and got on the bus at the corner of the street.

He arrived at his neighbor hood and walked down the sidewalk to his house.

"hey Shawn how'd the test go" his neighbor Jake asked him.

"I got a perfect score" Shawn said beaming with pride but that pride slowly faded as he said, "but the bad thing is I'm being stationed in Iraq"

"hell man! That's sucks ass. When you have to leave" Jake asked.

"pretty much right now" Shawn then said goodbye for the last time for a while and he entered his house. He sighed and picked up the phone on the coffee table and dialed his parent's phone.

"hey mom it's me" Shawn said.

"oh hello honey!whats wrong you don't sound right" his mom said over the many miles that separated them.

"well I passed "he said.

"oh Shawn! I'm so proud of you!" his mom yelled out to his dad repeating what he told her.

"mom! Mom that's not all the news" he said, "mom the other news is that I'm being stationed in Iraq and I'm suppose to leave later today"

"b...but...oh Shawn. "his mom sounded like she was on the verge of tears, "just promise me one thing"

"anything mom" he said.

"come back home alive" she said sobbing.

"I will mom I promise. I love you" he said

"I...I love you too" she said.

"I have to get ready mom. I'll see you soon" he said hanging up.

He went upstairs grabbed his duffle bag out from his closet and started packing his clothes and some pictures of his family. He headed out of his house saying goodbye to it. He waved good bye to Jake sitting on his front porch.

"good luck bro." Jake said waving.

Shawn reached the corner of his street and waited for the bus to come. It came only a few minutes later.

"where to" the driver asked.

"the airport" Shawn said.

Later that day Shawn had boarded his plane, he looked out his window watching America slip behind him. Shawn let his head bang back against the seat, he closed his eyes trying to catch some sleep but found himself only thinking about Iraq. Soon though he fell asleep, sleeping for the rest of the trip.  
>He was awakened by the thumping of the plane landing.<p>

"welcome to Iraq" the pilot said over the speaker, "good luck ladies and gentlemen"

Adam got up and retrieved his duffle bag from the overhead compartment. He walked down the moveable stairs, he stopped at the last step thinking here goes nothing and he stepped off. He walked over to the briefing building and sat down in one of the chairs in the room. He looked around and saw many other pilots sitting and waiting. They all waited for about fifteen minutes until a sergeant stalked in.

"welcome to fort Clark maggots" he boomed, "these next few months or years of your life shall be constantly testing your skills."

Typical sergeant Shawn thought.

The sergeant then went through why they were here, the rules of the fort and etc. Then the nerve racking servant had dismissed them to go over to the hangers where they were to be assigned their co pilots and jets. Shawn was the first one over he gave his file to the major awaiting them. The major glanced down and skimmed through his file.

"captain Shawn you are the very first f-18 on your right. Your plane does not require a co pilot" Shawn nodded and walked over to his jet looking at it in awe.  
>Finally he thought you know maybe this won't be so bad.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Shawn had spent the next week going through practice runs allowing him to get the feel for the controls. He had only been called out once and that was for a small aircraft entering U.S. airspace. He was forced to fire a warning shot since the pilot was not communicating,after the shot the pilot turned back around and headed home. It has been three days since then and he was getting tired of the practice runs.

Shawn was sitting in his barracks when the speakers rang out saying,"attention attention! Squadron foxtrot meet in the briefing room" Shawn looked up,that was his squadron he quickly ran to his locker throwing on his flight suit and grabbed his helmet. He was jogging down the hall and skidded into the briefing room where he was met with his squadron, he quickly sat down and took out a notepad.

"now that we are all here let's begin" the same sergeant that welcomed them the first day," at about o eight hundred hours three unidentified jets entered our airspace. They have refused to answer to our warnings. We suspect them to be hostile and we estimate them to be here" he tapped the map tacked to the wall,"your mission is to identify wether they are hostile or not,if so dispose of them. That is all. God speed gentlemen" he said saluting them.

Shawn and his squadron picked up their gear and ran out onto the Tarmac where their planes were being readied. Shawn reached his f-18 and climbed in,securing himself into the chair he put on his helmet,strapped the mask on and gave the thumbs up to the assistant standing on the ladder. The assistant nodded and closed the canopy. Shawn shifted his attention over to his right wing checking to make sure the flaps were operational, he did so with the left.

"control tower this foxtrot leader we are a go" he heard his squadron leader say.

"roger that foxtrot leader you have a green light. Godspeed" the control tower said.

"roger over and out" the leader said. Shawn watched as the leader lined up on the runway and gained speed. Lifting off the ground he began to circle waiting for the rest of his squadron. Shawn waited his turn watching three more jets taking off before he was lined up. He gripped his control stick with a death grip and thrusted the throttle forward making his body flatten against the seat as he gained speed. When he got off the ground he flipped the switch to raise the landing gear he then flew to form up with the rest of his squadron.

"okay boys lets make this fast and easy" his leader said

He heard his team say roger one after another then he said,"roger that foxtrot 1"

They flew for about ten minutes before the jet next to him announced ,"bogeys at one a clock"

"roger that foxtrot 3. Okay boys this is it,stay in formation." Then Shawn got the blips on his radar. He watched as the slowly got closer. All of the sudden the plane to his left exploded.

Shawn yelled into his headset,"foxtrot 2 is down. Holy shit where'd that come from!"

"12 a clock high" foxtrot 1 yelled,"break up break up engage hostiles!"

"roger" Shawn said as he banked left, he sighted in one of the enemy jets and fired his machine guns. He guided his bullets to the right watching the tracer rounds hit the enemy's wing making it smoke.

Shawn's dashboard lit up and a alarm ranged out. He looked at his screen, there big red letters reading"MISSILE LOCK"

"shit" Shawn said as he saw one of the jets fire a missile. He did a barrel roll to the right barely missing the missile. But he didn't relax he knew the missile had turned around and was coming right back for him. He quickly pressed a button on the control stick. The belly of his jet ejected flares causing the missile to fly off and explode. He sighed at the sight of the exploding missile.

"enemy fighter down. Two more" foxtrot 1 said.

Suddenly a streak of smoke came from behind foxtrot 1 and hit his wing.

"I'm hit! I'm hit! Ejecting now!" he screamed into his mike. Shawn saw the pilot shoot out of the cockpit and a chute flowered into the air slowly lowering him to the ground. Foxtrot 1's jet crashed into the ground below causing dust,smoke,and debris fly up.

"it's just us two"foxtrot 3 said.

"roger that lets kill these sons of a bitches" Shawn said. He banked hard right revealing a enemy fighter it's wing smoking. He smiled as he thought not getting away this time. He heard the sound of a missile launch and heard," missile lock and away" foxtrot 3 said. But before the enemy aircraft exploded it launched a missile towards it attacker," oh hell. Kill that last motherf..." foxtrot 3 was cut off as he exploded right after the enemy fighter too had exploded.

"FUCK" Shawn said,"your gonna pay asshole" he was till following the enemy plane. Shawn had his thumb on the missile button all he was waiting for was the lock on. He heard the beep telling him he had lock and he fired. The missile streaking across the sky. But the enemy fighter released flares making the missile explode.

"damn" Shawn said as he started to fire his machine guns,suddenly a large light engulfed the enemy fighter. The light staying in the sky as the fighter disappeared.

"what the hell is that" he said to himself. He tried to bank right but found his jet unresponsive. He yelled into his headset,"mayday,mayday this if foxtrot 4 enemy fighter pilot engulfed by light, my fighter is unresponsive. I repeat mayday,may..." he was cut off as the light swallowed him to. He was still fighting with the control stick while traveling down a long red purple tunnel. He saw a bright light at the end. When his jet hit that light he was over a forest.

He took in his surroundings and saw the enemy fighter still flying off. But something was wrong it was flying around in a circle. When Shawn got closer he saw that the fighter was circling around a town. He saw people come out of their places of Business and their homes to look up at the jet and the other jet coming towards them. They look afraid Shawn observed. He then went back to the enemy fighter who was now flying towards him. Shawn went into a barrel roll and fired his guns. The enemy fighter fired it guns too poking Shawn's wing. The two passed each climbed higher and then dove back done locking on yet again. He fired his another missile, it streaked forward the enemy fighter rolled to the left and fired its guns at Shawn .

Shawn rolled left ,he watched as the missile turned about and came back at the fighter. He saw the enemy pilot shoot out from the jet. The fighter went on the missile right behind it. At about the same time the pilot opened his chute the fighter exploded. Bits of flaming fuel and parts raided down onto a field, big chunks of metal also fell into the field.

Shawn did a circle around the pilot scaring him as Shawn's jets roared a little too close for comfort. Shawn went back to looking at the town but noticed something shoot out from behind a mountain. Four objects were flying towards him trailing ...clouds? What the hell Shawn thought what's happening here.

They flew passed him but turned around and came up next to him. Shawn looked at the two on his right but just glancing, he quickly looked again and saw that there were two Pegasus with navy blue skin tight suits and goggles on. He looked at the samething on his left. One of the Pegasus motioned to him to fly lower. Shawn was so dumbstruck he went lower. Ignoring the Pegasus he flew on looking for a good place to land. The only spot he could find was a flat field.

"perfect" Shawn said he reduced his speed and lowered the landing gear. The four Pegasus flew in front of him. He gasped at the sudden movement. He tried to motion them out of the way but they didn't move. Shawn growled as he pulled the trigger firing the guns trying to scare them. It worked on all of them except one started falling. Two of its friends flew down and caught it. They flew off to the town holding thier buddy. Shawn went back to trying to land his fighter,he was close to the ground now, he pulled up the nose of the plane up as the plane slowly hit ground the tires skidding on the dirt. He slowly came to a stop.

Shawn sighed a sigh of relief and threw open the canopy. He got out slowly and inspected his wing that had gotten hit.

"nothing major" he said to himself.

"there it is!" A voice from behind ranged out,"get it!"

Shawn turned around seeing about four ponies rushing him. He dove to the side avoiding the ponies. He got and tried to say,"wait" but he was muffled by the mask he still wore. He tried to pull off the helmet but was hit in the side from one of the four ponies that rushed him. Shawn toppled over the air leaving his lungs as he hit the ground. He tried to get up only to be pinned down by the four ponies.

Shawn tried to break free but found that it was getting him nowhere. He tried to speak again but the mask made him sound like a bunch of muffles and murmurs. He stopped trying to speak and looked over at the growing crowd of ponies. He saw the enemy pilot being dragged away by another four ponies. He was yelling something but suddenly his field of vision was covered by one the Pegasus that had flown next to him, then it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Author notes: I prewrote this story so I'm just doing a daily update. These next few chapters I feel are sort of cheesy… but if you stick with it, it might get better for you.:3

Shawn woke gasping for air. He finally removed his mask, "where am I" he asked. He looked around and saw he was in a room with a window and two beds. But the other was bed was occupied and when he looked closer he saw the enemy fighter pilot laying there, he groaned and sat up slowly. He too looked like he didn't know where he was, but when his eyes locked with Shawn. He glared hate at Shawn and Shawn glared back, "you son of a bitch! You killed my friends" he yelled at the pilot.

"likewise American dog" the pilot said back.

"why you" Shawn said as he lunged at the pilot knocking him down. The pilot pulled out a knife from his boot and tried to stab Shawn in the chest but Shawn grabbed the hand that held the knife. The two rolled around on the ground wrestling for control of the knife. Shawn finally got on top of the pilot shoving the knife downwards. The pilot was struggling to keep the knife away from his throat.

"stop" a voice ranged out from the door. Shawn was thrown against the wall and held there by some kind of invisible force, the same thing happened to the pilot being thrown against the opposite wall.

Shawn dropped the knife as he hit the wall. He struggled to get free but found it useless. He looked at the figure in the doorway as it walked into the room. It was a tall winged unicorn with a flowing rainbow mane and tail, a golden tiara sat upon her head. She was followed by a violet unicorn with a purple mane and a streak of pink going down the was shocked that the tall alicorn could talk.

"what's the meaning of this" the winged unicorn asked.

The enemy pilot just turned his head ignoring her. Shawn said, "why do I have to tell you"

"because I hold you against the wall and can have you exiled" she turned her head towards Shawn.

"hmph isn't it obvious " he said.

"no it's not" she returned

He looked at the winged unicorn and then looked down at the smaller unicorn next to her. He sighed saying,"oh boy where do I start"

"well my squadron and I were called out to intercept three enemy fighters entering U.S airspace" Shawn explained.

"lies!" the other pilot yelled out, "we were entering our airspace! You American slime have no right to take it from us"

"hell yeah we do!" Shawn yelled back. The two argued for awhile before the winged unicorn interrupted them," quiet! Until you two can come forth with the truth to me. I have no choice but to keep you here, separate from each other."

She leaned down to the smaller unicorn saying," twilight please go call the guards" twilight nodded and ran off down the hall.

The three remained silent before the violet unicorn came back with four Pegasus guards wearing gold armor.

" guards please escort these...gentlemen to their new quarters" the tall pony said.

"yes princess celestia" the guards said together.

"so that's your name huh" Shawn said.

"yes I am princess celestia" she said.

Two of the guards moved towards Shawn and the other two towards the other pilot. Shawn's two guards then pushed him forward. He grabbed his helmet and walked down the hall hearing, "this isn't over American!"

"Same here you dirty dog!" Shawn yelled over his shoulder.

When the two pilots had been escorted away twilight looked up at the princess asking with concern and excitement in her eyes, "who are they princess and what were those things they were in?"

"that my dear student is what I plan on finding out" celestia said smiling down at twilight, "now go on back to your friends. I'll call for you when needed"

Twilight nodded and walked away leaving celestia alone. She walked down the hall towards the room where Shawn was being held. The two guards who had escorted him were standing outside the door.

"please go tell princess Luna that I would like her to join me" she said to the guards.

"yes princess" they said leaving.

When they left celestia entered the room finding Shawn polishing his helmet with a handkerchief. He was muttering something under his breath,"damn Iraq son of a ...go and kill...I'm gonna beat...damn him" he then changed subjects to himself," how the hell did I get here...why are there ponies everywhere...why can they talk?"

Celestia cleared her throat making Shawn jump and turn around.

" well apparently you are not from around here. So let's make a deal" she said.

"I don't make deals especially with ponies" he said returning to his helmet.

"very well but I still need to know why your here, what you intend to do, and how long you'll be before you are allowed to leave this room" she said.

Shawn grunted saying," fine I was called out to fight that bastard down the hall, he killed my squadron, but before I was able to get him he was engulfed by a bright light, that Mae light got me too so I continued to fight him ending up destroying his jet and ending up here. Why I'm here I don't know. What I intend to do is probably fix my jet and leave. How long I stay depends on if I get the right materials and tools for my jet"

Celestia nodded slowly, "very well I shall grant you permission to leave and go back to your...jet?"

Shawn got up and thanked the princess but as he was leaving the door burst opened and a dark blue winged unicorn with a obsidian breast plate and tiara ran into the room yelling,"sister!sister I'm here thou said thou needs me?"

She saw Shawn standing in front of her helmet in hand.

"uhhh I take it she's your sister" Shawn asked celestia.

"yes yes. Luna calm down" celestia said smiling," you are to accompany me to the other guest we have awaiting us"

"very well sister "Luna said raising her head," I shall wait in thy hall"

When Luna left Shawn said, "she's a curious one"

"yes but she means well" celestia said.

"now about going back is there any fast way back" he asked.

Celestia smiled as her horn glowed and there was a flash of light. Shawn opened his eyes from closing them from the bright light to see he was back at his jet.

"I would like to learn more about this" celestia said walking up next to him.

"maybe when I'm done" he said.

"well a howdy there princess" a voice came from the side.

Shawn looked to his right to see a orange pony with a braided blonde tail and a cowboy hat on her head. Next to her walked a big stallion with a red fur coat and was chewing a piece of wheat.

"ah applejack, big Macintosh. How nice to see you both" she said smiling. She walked over to them and started to talk. Shawn turned around back to his jet, he walked over to where his machine guns were installed and opened the panel that hid them. He inspected the ammo box and the backup ammo seeing that the first one was half empty.

"and this is..." celestia said.

Shawn looked up from his work and saw that the three were looking at him.

"I'm Shawn,shawn tucker" he said and quietly went back to unloading the ammo boxes.

"right" applejack said.

"well I have to go ask our other guest why he's here. Have a nice night" celestia said disappearing in a flash of light. Applejack and big Mac walked over to Shawn.

"need any help there" applejack asked.

"not now but tomorrow I'm going to need a trailer" Shawn said not looking up from his work, "you do have a trailer right?"

"eyup" big Mac said.

"good ill need it" Shawn said.

He went back to his work not saying another word. Apple jack and big Mac left soon after. Shawn worked till about midnight according to his watch before he climbed up into the cockpit of his jet and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four  
>author notes: okay I probably know what you're thinking. A bright light really? Well it's all I could come up with. Now this chapter is a little cheesy. Meh enjoy<p>

"hey hey buddy! Wake up!"

Shawn jumped accidentally pulling the trigger on the control stick. Luckily he took out the ammo for the guns so all there was, was a loud clicking sound. He looked around and saw a cyan colored Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail flying right in front of him.

"don't do that" he said.

"yeah we'll maybe next time you won't hurt the wonderbolts" she said glaring at him.

"yeah we'll maybe next time thought won't get in my way" he said climbing out of the cockpit, "besides I wasn't trying to hit them"

"yeah we'll you did" she said.

"uh huh yeah" Shawn said, "do you need something because I have work to do" he turned around and walked towards the stack of ammunition he had stacked the other day. Checking them to make sure they were all there.

He turned back asking the Pegasus,"hey...what's your name"

"rainbow dash! Fastest flyer in all of equestria!" she boasted.

Not for long Shawn thought, "well rainbow dash do you know where I can get some thin metal plates"

Rainbow shrugged and said, "try the blacksmith"

"oh yeah" Shawn said as he turned around and walked town. He looked for the blacksmith and on the way caught a few glares from the many ponies that roamed the street. He finally reached the shop he was looking for. Luckily for him the door was high enough for him to walk in since he was about the height of celestia.

"hey anyone here" Shawn called out, "I'm looking for some thin metal plates"

A pony covered in coal dust came from a door and jumped at the sight of Shawn. The pony asked in a shivering voice,"w...what do y...you want"

"I need some thin metal plates" Shawn repeated himself. The pony pointed to a shelf saying," their r...right there"

"wait so I don't have to pay" Shawn asked.

The pony shook his head," n...no please take them and leave"

Shawn shrugged and he grabbed a box of the metal plates he found to be the right thickness. As he was leaving he said over his shoulder, "thanks"

He walked back to his plane to find rainbow dash inspecting his plane,"hey don't touch anything" he yelled over to rainbow.

"I wasn't touching anything" rainbow retorted.

"uh huh" Shawn looked at the damaged wing remembering that he needed a blowtorch to weld the plates on,"hey rainbow do you guys have a blowtorch around here"

"what's a blowtorch" rainbow asked.

"it's a tool that shoots out a flame. I use it for heating metal and connecting it to other metal" Shawn explained.

"oh uhh I don't think we have one but maybe spike can help" she said, "follow me we can ask him together"

"fine" Shawn said following rainbow as she flew overhead.

Catching some more glares from ponies Shawn and rainbow made it to what seemed to be a house that was a tree.

"here we are" rainbow said landing on the ground. She walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and there was a small baby dragon with purple scales and green rounded spikes standing behind the door.

"oh hey rainbow" he said and he saw Shawn standing behind her. He yelped and ran back inside to hide behind the table. Rainbow and Shawn walked in. Shawn looked around the house realizing that it was actually a library. He stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed as rainbow tried to explain to spike what they needed.

"what's going on down there" a voice said from upstairs.

Shawn looked over his shoulder at the stairs seeing twilight walk down them. He spun around and said, "you! You live here!"

"yes I do" twilight said," how'd did you leave the castle"

"the princess took me here" he answered.

"well what do you want" twilight asked.

"rainbow over there thought it might be a good idea to use your...dragon I might say, to weld some metal plates on my jet" Shawn said.

"how long do you plan on using him" twilight asked.

"not too long" he said.

"very well you can borrow him but I'm coming too" she said.

"fine" he said whirling around heading for the exit.

"come on you two" twilight said.

Spike came out from behind the table.

"where we going" he asked

"we are going to help Shawn" she said, "and I don't want to hear complaining"

The group of four walked back to the jet. Spike eyeballing Shawn the whole way. They reached the sitting jet finding some fillies looking at it but when they saw Shawn coming they scattered.

" okay ...spike I need you to attach these plates to those holes in the wing right there, they need to be welded on and since you're a dragon you can use your breath to do that" Shawn ordered.

Spike looked at twilight, she nodded and he walked over climbing onto the wing. Shawn handed him the first plate and spike breathed his green flame on it turning it orange. Spike then laid the plate on the wing bending it to fit. Since he is a dragon the heated metal did not hurt him. He repeated this about seven times. When he was done Shawn thanked him and twilight and spike left.

" we'll I have to go now" rainbow said," later"

Shawn set out reloading his guns when applejack walked up dragging a long cart behind her.

" will this work" she asked.

" it's fine" he answered.

He had her pull it underneath the wing. Shawn moved to the wing disconnecting the two missiles he had underneath the wing. He still had the two sidewinders on the very end of both wings. He asked applejack to roll the missiles next to town so he could see better since the sun was setting. She did that and Shawn said that she could have the wagon back tomorrow.

"y'all behave now" she said leaving.

Shawn waved after her. He then shifted his gaze down to the missiles. He needed to check to make sure they would be alright for the next flight. He worked for about three hours digging around the inside of the two missiles. Some ponies came over and watched but when he attached the last piece to the missile he got up and stretched. Shawn grabbed the harness and pulled the wagon back to the f-18 where he reattached the missiles.

He retired to the cockpit for yet another night, this time he closed the canopy. He fell slowly asleep. But before going to sleep he whispered to himself smiling," foxtrot 4 over and out"

Author notes: okay that's another chapter uploaded for the mass. There should only be one more slightly cheesy chapter. Please r & r. I would love to have some suggestions for my next stories. Hate reviews will be ignored.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five  
>author notes: okay I hope this is the last cheesy chapter. Anyways I did try to add some more "meat" to the story but since it is a prewritten story it was a little tough for me to add more. Well…..enjoy<p>

Shawn awoke to the sun beaming over the hills. He rubbed his eyes he looked over at the town. He saw that ponies were already going about their business, he unlocked the canopy and climb out, he remembered there was one last thing to check before leaving. He climbed back up and checked the fuel gauge it read that it was a third full.

"huh fancy that, and yet I still have my reserve tank" he said to himself. He was thinking of leaving but yet he didn't really want to leave. He sort of...liked here. It was just so peaceful. He stood on the side of his plane thinking of what to do.

"I see you are prepared to leave" celestia said from behind him.

He flinched at the sudden break of thought and lost his grip on the side of the plane. He fell flat on his back staring up at the tall alicorn.

" well not quite" he said picking himself up," there is one major problem. I don't know how to get back"

"excuse me" celestia asked looking confused.

"remember when I came here there was a bright light that swallowed me. But how am I suppose to know where or when that light will appear again" he said.

She nodded " looks like we do have a problem" celestia said, "well your always welcomed to stay. If you don't cause trouble" she added with a smile.

"hah hah" Shawn said dryly.

"I really must be going now" she started to walk off but Shawn stopped her, "wait there's one thing I need" he remembered something that was crucial to his hornet.

She turned around, "yes" she asked.

"my f-18 runs on fuel, it needs it in order to fly" he explained. He gestured for celestia to come over. He opened a hatch revealing the fuel, " the problem is I don't know where to get here or even how to get it and I would love it if I was able to see this... Land from the sky"

"I see" she said. She looked over at a barrel next to a tree and using her horn brought it over to where she was. She then lifted a small amount of fuel out from the tank and put it in the barrel. She closed her eyes as her horn glowed and the small amount of fuel began to expand and multiply, within a blink of a eye the entire barrel was full.

"will that do" she asked. Shawn stared in shock,"y...yeah thats plenty. Thank you" he said.

"good. I shall teach that spell to my student twilight so you won't have to wait for me" she said once again turning to leave.

Shawn watched her leave. Since he now had extra fuel he decided to take a little flight. He climbed into his cockpit cleaning it out of wrappers of rations he had in the emergency pack. He put his helmet on, lowered the visor, and snapped the mask into place. He was about to close the canopy when he felt his jet start to rock. He quickly looked at his right wing seeing a pink pony with cotton candy hair bouncing on the wing. She was screaming," WEEEEE! This is fun!" Shawn quickly unsnapped his mask yelling," get away. I'm about to take off"

"so" the pink pony said back.

" so if I do and your still there you going to fall off" he yelled.

" now what's this about" a white unicorn with a purple corkscrew mane and tail said walking up to the jet.

"oh hey rarity" the pink pony said continuing to bounce.

"pinkie get off that thing" rarity said.

Shawn threw his hands up," thank you!"

" pardon" rarity asked as pinkie jumped off the wing.

" I was about to go fly around for a bit and then she wouldn't get off" Shawn explained," now I suggest you two get to a safe distance"

"come now pinkie we should do what he says" rarity said to her.

"okey dokey" pinkie said and they walked back to town. Shawn snapped his mask back in place, closing the canopy and checking the flaps. "everything seems okay" he said to himself. He looked around to see if there were any ponies around, he saw some watching him. He fired up the engines, the crowd of ponies jumping at the roar of the jet engine. Shawn taxied to the far end of the field.

"damn this is a long field. Good things picked this one" he said. His jet turned around and he thrusted the throttle to max, the jet instantly gained speed and made air in no time. Shawn raised the landing gear and checked the gauges on the dashboard, everything seemed okay. He flew around the town a bit before he turned and headed out over the forest. Shawn was flying for about fifteen minutes when he realized that there was a Pegasus next to him. He looked closer and saw that it was rainbow dash. Shawn motioned for her to leave but she shook her head. Shawn rocked his wings missing her but scaring her. She stopped and watched as Shawn flew off.

After about fifteen minutes of flying over the forest where he had appeared, Shawn saw a flash in the forest. He flew down trying to see what it was, suddenly there was a crackle on the radio.

"attention aircraft identify yourself" the voice crackled over the radio waves.

Shawn was grabbed with excitement and talked instantly," this is captain Shawn tucker American f-18 hornet fighter pilot. Who are you?"

"this tank commander Joseph walker. Fifth armor division. Where the hell are we tucker there was a ..." he was cut off by Shawn.

"a bright light? Same thing here. Do you visual contact on me" he asked.

"affirmative. Why" Joseph asked

"two things. One so we can talk on the ground. Two there's a town that would be a good place to lay low for awhile. Now try and follow me" he slowed down to the lowest he could go so the tank could follow him.

Shawn had circled back a few times after losing the tank in the thick forest, When He saw the town he said ,"hold up Joseph. I think it would be better if I were to tell the town you were coming. You're not going to believe what you see"

"what's that tucker" Joseph asked.

"you'll see. I'll radio you the okay to come in" Shawn said

"roger "

Shawn saw the field he landed in and set down the same way he did the first time. He ripped off his mask throwing his helmet down he ran for the town. He was stopped by rainbow dash.

"what the hay was that about" she yelled at him and started yelling at him.

"rainbow!"Shawn said, "rainbow listen!" she wouldn't stop yelling at him for almost hitting her, "RAINBOW!" she finally calmed down and listened to what he had to say.

"there are some of my kind in that forest. I showed them the way here and I need you to warn the town about them" Shawn said.

"why" she asked.

"because they aren't as peaceful as me" he said running back to his jet.

"what does he mean? Him peaceful... Pffftt" she looked at Shawn as he ran back. Rainbow shrugged and took off calling for the ponies to gather and told them to expect more of Shawn's kind to be coming.

Shawn radioed to the tank saying," okay boys come on in. Nice and slow though."

"roger that ,see you when we see you"

There was a crashing sound as the tank rolled over dead trees and toppling trees to make a path for its self. When the tank emerged from the forest the town stood there shocked at the armor beast rolled up to the parked jet. Then a hummer rolled out of the forest it's .50 caliber machine aimed at the town. It too skidded to a stop next to the tank.

The crowd in the town murmured at the new arrivals.

"what are they"

"who knows"

"look at that thing, it's huge!"

A man popped out from the hatch as Shawn lowered himself from the jet.

"you tucker" he asked.

"that's me" Shawn answered.

The man climbed down from the turret and shook hands with Shawn. Shawn looked over the man, he wore a helmet with a mike at his mouth, had knee and elbow pads on, he also had a m-16 assault rifle hanging at his side. The man too looked over Shawn seeing him in his flight suit.

Another man hopped out from the humvee and walked to the two, "where the hell are we" he asked, "this don't look like home"

"hey! Move your fat ass!" a voice ranged out from inside the tank.

"shut up asshole" another voice yelled back.

"sorry about them, they seem like they hate each other but their actually good friends" Joseph said.

"I'm pretty sure they are" Shawn said doubting what he had just been told and saw a woman climb out looking around.

"come on Ashley! Move!" the other person yelled at her from inside.

"hold on, hold on" she said crawling out. She dropped her m-16 on the ground and picked it up cursing under her breath.

Another man popped out of the hatch gasping for air, "finally! I'm free from the stench of Ashley!" he yelled.

Ashley turned around and glared at him, "shut up Bert!" she yelled.

"hey guys, calm down we need to figure out what happened and where we are." the gunner from the hummer said walking up to the group.

"about that...I don't know where we are" Shawn said," it's like a whole different world here. I've only been here for about three days and it's an okay place. But I didn't come here alone"

"who else came" Ashley asked.

"a Iraq fighter pilot" he answered, "I shot him down the day we came"

"well where is he now" Joseph asked.

"for all I know he's in the that city over there" he pointed towards the city jutting out from the side of the mountain. Joseph nodded and looked around saying,"damn this is too peaceful for me"

"what do you think we should do" the gunner asked.

"well I you guys have food" Shawn asked

"yeah but it's those shitty rations" Bert said.

Shawn nodded at the statement, "well then maybe we should get some fuel"

"alright then hey ...what's your name" Joseph asked the driver of the hummer.

"Scott Deckard" he said.

"right Scott how many can you fit in that hummer of yours" Joseph asked.

"I can take three in the seats and one in the gun hole" he said.

"all right Bert,Ashely you two stay behind" Joseph said to them.

Bert threw up his hands," oh come on!"

"hey I'm not too excited about it either" Ashley told Bert.

"I expect to come back to see that your both still alive" Joseph said, "okay Shawn tell us how to get the fuel"

"you see that barrel over there" he pointed, "it's filled with fuel for my jet. The princess of this land used some kind of magic on it. It's sounds silly I know but it works" he said smiling.

"she said that she would teach her student the spell and lucky for us she lives in the town" he finished.

"that sounds like bullshit tucker. But hey after winding up here I'll believe any bullshit. okay Scott you drive and your gunner can come with us" Joseph said.

"my name is Harry, Harry Colt" the gunner said.

"fine then Harry get in before we leave you" Joseph said walking towards the humvee.

They all climbed in the armored vehicle. Scott driving, Joseph had shotgun, Shawn sitting in the back, and Harry manning the gun even though Shawn had said there was no danger in the town. They drove to town seeing it come closer and closer. When they were about at the edge of town Shawn told Scott to slow down.

They rolled along the road, nary swing the mounted gun back and forth. Joseph looked around and said to Shawn, "where are all the people"

"well their not really people" Shawn said, "turn left here" he told Scott

"what do you mean" Harry asked through the hole.

"you'll see" Shawn said. "oaky we're here. she is in that tree right there"

"the tree" Scott asked.

"yeah the tree. It's like some kind of library" Shawn answered.

He got out of the humvee followed by his new companions. They all walked up to the door and Shawn knocked. They waited and Shawn knocked again this time being answered by twilight.

"oh hello Shawn" she said and looked at the three men behind him, "who are they"

"them? Well they got here the same way I did but in a different vehicle" Shawn explained. He looked back at the three seeing them with shocked expressions on their faces.

"s...Shawn that's a...a frigid pony your talking to" scot said.

Shawn shrugged and he walked inside, but came back out to gesture to the three shocked men to follow him.

"do you think we've gone...over the hill" Harry asked Scott.

"naw cause if we have we wouldn't be talking about it" Scott said patting Harry on his body armor.

"what is it you require Shawn" twilight asked.

"did celestia teach you the ...um spell" Shawn asked feeling like a complete idiot for asking about spells.

"why yes. Are you in need of more" she asked.

"yeah" he said.

"very well I'll go ask applejack if she could spare some barrels. I will meet you back at your...jet" she said

"okay. You guys hear that" he turned around and asked the three soldiers.

"...I...I guess" Joseph said still shocked at the unicorn.

"come on let's get back before your friends kill each other" Shawn said smiling as he pushed Joseph out of the door.

"oh crap! I forgot about them" Joseph said.

Twilight saw them drive off. She yelled back into the house, "spike I'm going out for a bit"

Shawn and his new friends arrived at the plane to find Ashley and Bert at each other's throats. Joseph jumped out and yelled at them Scott holding Bert and Shawn holding Ashley from each other.

"I don't even want to know what happened but there will be discipline!" Joseph yelled at the two. At the mention of discipline the two dropped their heads and groaned.

"don't give me that! Give me a hundred then go polish that turret! I want the inside so clean I can see right through the damn wall!" he yelled, "get going !"

They dropped down to the ground and started doing their pushups. Joseph turned around to Shawn motioning for him to come along with him.

"okay Shawn, I want to know your story and what you know about this place" he said.

"well my squadron and I were called out to intercept three aircraft" he started  
>And told the story of his dogfight with the Iraq fighters and how the light swallowed both of them. He then went on telling him of his days being here and said about all the information he had about the ponies<p>

"that's about it" he finished. Joseph slowly nodded

"that's some story. Sounds like mine but instead of a dogfight I was in the middle of a tank clash. No Iraq tanks came with me, luckily "he said.

They were cut short when they heard a crash come from inside the tank,"fuck Ashley move your ass out of the way" Bert yelled.

"you do realize this is a tank and there is not much room to move around!" she yelled back.

"stop it both of you!" Joseph said.

"here comes the barrels" Shawn said looking the opposite way of the tank.

Joseph turned around and saw a cart filled with barrels rolling towards them. The pony pulling it seemed to have a little trouble pulling it to them.

" hey Scott go see if that...pony needs any help" Joseph said

" sure thing" Scott said and he climbed into the driver's seat.

" I'll go along with him. They know me and not him" Shawn said as he ran towards the jeep.

The jeep lurched forward as they raced towards the cart. Applejack saw the jeep racing towards her, she stopped moving and waited until the humvee stopped next to her. She stared at Scott who was in full battle gear still wearing his helmet, body armor and desert camo jacket and pants. Shawn walked around the jeep smiling," thanks applejack we'll take it from here"

"o...okay. I ...I'll come back for the cart in the mourning" she said and walked away. They attached the cart to the back of the hummer and drove it back to " camp" later that evening twilight came and filled the barrels with fuel. Shawn thanked twilight before he walked back home looking very tired from using the spell. Joseph had given Shawn a extra sleeping bag. He also took out a tarp and using some sturdy tree limbs made a lean-to out of the side of the tank. They unrolled their sleeping bags and ate their rations. When they finished eating everyone said goodnight. Shawn was the last one to fall asleep. Thinking of his family, but now he had a new family and he had to stick with them until they went back home.

Author notes: well I hope that wasn't too cheesy. I also hope that the added "meat" was good enough I will be adding more to the other chapters. please R & R


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Author notes: all I have to say right now is that I am thankful to those who support me and give me hints on how to make my story better. I hope you enjoy it.

Shawn woke up to the smell of smoke, he crawled out of his sleeping bag seeing Scott kneeling in front of a fire. Shawn walked over and saw he was munching on a ration bar, his helmet laid to the side and his body armor was on the hood of the hummer.

"mourning" he said digging into his pack and handing Shawn a ration bar.

"thanks" Shawn took the bar, "where's Joseph and the other three"

"well Bert is still sleeping "he said pointing at the snoring man,"Ashely's is in the tank doing lord knows what, Joseph took a jog and harry is tending to his baby"

"his baby" Shawn asked.

"the .50" Scott explained

Shawn nodded as he kneeled beside Scott. Both men were in tank tops but Scott wore his dessert pants and Shawn wore his flight suit with the top hanging down. They chatted for a bit while eating their breakfast. Ashley came out and joined them. they started telling stories.

"and that's when we saw them hiding behind the sand dune" Ashley said, "so we rolled right up behind them and shot them in the fucking ass"

"haha I don't have any stories like that except the dogfight when I came here" Shawn said.

"well I got one" Scott said, "okay so I was with my squad in this small town. Intel said they saw some heat signatures in there. so of course they made us go and check it out. Well there were people, people with RPGs' and guns. They opened up on us. Half of my team was wiped out with the first volley of death that rained down on us"

"Harry was with me. He was making that gun fire so much I thought it was going to melt. I ran into a building only to bump face to face with one of those bastards" he took out a knife from his belt, "he knocked me down and shoved this against my throat. At about the moment I thought I was going to die but the guy's head exploded. I looked up to see Harry aiming the .50 at the doorway."

"we won but at the price of a third of my squad" he said

"that's rough" Shawn said.

"you get use to it" Scott said shrugging and went back to his rations.

The three got up and Shawn asked about their supplies.

"well we got enough shells to level that town" Ashley said, "and we got plenty of fuel"

"I got about six boxes of ammo for the .50 and more than enough for m-16s " Scott said.

"I have two missiles left and two sidewinders. Plenty of ammo for the guns" Shawn said," well what do you guys suggest we do now"

"I suggest we get to know our surroundings better" Joseph said walking up to the group, "there are plenty of things I saw while jogging that I would like to learn more about"

"sounds good to me" Shawn said, "I haven't really seen all that much"

"fine with me" Scott said.

"hell yeah I haven't seen squat yet" Ashley yelled.

"shut it Ashley" Bert yelled, "I'm trying to sleep!"

Ashley got up and walked over to where Bert was laying and yelled into his ear, "I'm sorry for being so LOUD!"

Bert grabbed his ear flinching as Ashley yelled, "what the hell" he yelled back. He was glaring at her but he saw Joseph standing there and he looked away.

"you got lucky this time" Bert muttered. Ashley just smiled and walked back to the group. Harry came running up, "what happened? I heard yelling" he asked.

"calm down Harry it just typical Ashley and Bert" Scott said

"oh" he said, "what you guys talking about anyways"

"just figuring out what to do" Shawn said.

"I would like to look around" Harry said.

"okay I think it's settled" Joseph said, "we are going on a little sightseeing"

Everyone nodded and climbed in the hummer. Bert came running tucking in his shirt,"hey! Where am I supposed to sit" he asked

"you can sit up here" Harry said.

Bert climbed up the jeep and stuck his legs inside the gun hole. He slapped the ceiling saying, "hit it boy!"

"alright how about some music everyone?" Scott asked smiling.

Joseph shrugged, "why the hell not"

Scott inserted a disk into the little radio he had on the floor near him. He pressed the play button and a heavy beating drum and bass ranged out from the speakers. Scott stepped on the gas and the hummer sped off.

They went around the town, Shawn noticed it was void of any ponies. Probably hiding from us he thought. They drove by the hospital and Shawn asked if they could stop.

"why? It looks like a normal hospital" Scott asked.

"well when I came here the first day I accidentally shot one a pony" Shawn said rubbing his head, "I want to pop in and say I'm sorry, plus I'm curious to know how it's doing"

"what do you mean by a pony" Ashley asked.

"come on Ashley it's better for you to see what he means" Joseph said.

They stopped and Scott turned off the music. They all got out of the hummer and entered the hospital. When they opened the door a pony wearing a nurse hat was behind the counter. She was shocked as the six humans walked up to her.

"hey um... Do you know where a Pegasus is? It was wearing a blue suit and goggles" Shawn asked.

"y...you m..ean the wonderbolt" the nurse asked.

"ah yes that one!"Shawn said.

"down the hall r...room 215" the nurse said shivering.

"thanks" he said

He walked down the hall and seeing the room labeled 215 Shawn opened it up and entered. He saw a Pegasus with a orange and yellow mane laying in a bed, it's wing had a heavy bandage around it. The Pegasus turned around and jumped a little bit at the sight of Shawn.

"what are you doing here" the Pegasus glared daggers at him.

"just here to say sorry. I wasn't trying to hit you" Shawn said.

"what the hell!" Bert yelled from the lobby.

"for once in my life I agree with Bert! What the hell!" Ashley yelled.

"you two calm down" Joseph yelled.

"how can you say that! There are talking ponies" Bert yelled back pointing at the scared nurse.

"that's it soldier! Drop down and give me another hundred!" Joseph fumed.

"b...but really. Talking ponies!" Bert said.

"now private!" Joseph said.

Bert looked at Joseph and then dropped down and started doing pushups. Few patients at the hospital looked out their rooms to see Bert doing pushups and Joseph standing over him saying out loud, "one...two...three..."

A doctor strode into the lobby and looked at Bert. He walked back the way he came slowly trying not to be noticed.

"I uh..think it's time for me to go" Shawn said.

He ran into the lobby, "come on Bert get up we're leaving" Shawn said and turned to the nurse apologizing.

They all got back in the hummer and drove off. Scott had turned the music back on. "hey guys! I think we might want to head up to that city on the side of the mountain!" Shawn yelled over the music.

"why" Scott asked.

"I think the princess would like to meet you" he said.

Scott looked at Joseph who shrugged, "why not" he said.

They were driving along a dirt road up to the city known as canterlot. They were laughing as they told jokes. When they stopped with the jokes they listened to the heavy beat of the songs that were playing. They reached the city in no time, they drove through the gates and drive along the narrow streets up to the castle. The ponies they drove by we're staring at them in shock as the armored attack vehicle roared past them blaring music.

They were stopped at the castle gate as three pagans us guards on gold armor stood in front of them.

"halt ...what b..business do you have within the castle" one of the guards said.

"what did he say" Ashley asked yelling over the music

"I dunno" Harry yelled.

"Scott turn that damn thing off" Joseph yelled.

"what" Scott yelled back.

Shawn leaned forward punching the off button.

"what did you say" Shawn asked the guard.

The guard said, "what business do you have within the castle"

"oh my god I still can't get over the fact that they talk" Bert muttered to himself earning a glare from Joseph.

"we would like to see celestia" Shawn said.

"I'm sorry but you have to have royal business in order to see the princess" the Pegasus said.

"uh huh how about you go tell the princess that Shawn wants to talk" he said.

the guard left and returned in a couple of minutes, "you may enter" he said

They drove up to where the doors were and hopped out. They entered the castle to see a waiting celestia.

"Shawn how good to see you" she gazed upon everyone else, "and who are they" she asked

"captain Joseph walker. U.S. fifth armor division" Joseph said.

"same here 'cept I'm a private" Bert said

"I'm Ashley same as Bert there" she said.

"Scott Deckard second division of the U.S. army" Scott said.

"Harry colt. I man the gun next to Scott" he said.

"well its very nice to meet all of you .come I would like to hear your story" she said.

They all headed to her quarters and entered. Joseph started out by telling his,Bert's,and Ashley's story. Scott told celestia of being ordered to drive along side Joseph and his crew.

"hmm so all of you saw and entered a strange bright light" she said, "that's very interesting" after talking for awhile more Shawn asked about the fighter pilot being held here.

"oh him? I allowed him to leave yesterday" she said.

Shawn looked back at Joseph, "we need to get back to the jet. Now!" he yelled

The ran out of the room leaving celestia there confused. After passing some servant and guards they reached the jeep and sped off back towards the town. They sped past applejack who jumped as the hummer roared past her. They reached the jet to see the Iraq fighter pilot climbing into the it.

"stop him!" Shawn yelled.

The pilot spun around and saw them racing towards him. He scrambled into the cockpit and closed the canopy. Scott spun the wheel making the hummer skid to the right allowing Joseph to raise the m-16 stored in the hummer. He sighted in the pilots head and shot one single bullet. The bullet shot through the glass, went through the pilot's head and went through the other side of the canopy.

They saw the pilot's head jerk to the side and then slump forward.

"haha nice shot Joseph" Bert said.

"thanks" he said switching the gun back to safety.

Shawn jumped out and ran to his precious jet. He climbed up and opened the canopy. He didn't even need to check the pilot's pulse. One look at the bullet hole in his head said it all. Shawn dragged the dead body out of the cockpit and laid it on the ground.

"what do we do with him" Ashley asked.

Shawn sighed looking at the man he tried to kill when he got here. He looked around and said, "we do what we would do with anyone else. Bury him"

"your kidding aren't you" Bert asked," remember what he did to your squadron. And he just tried to steal your jet"

"that doesn't matter now! What do you want to do Bert! Leave him here?" Shawn yelled.

Bert looked away and grunted. "I agree with Shawn" Scott said.

"as do I" Harry said.

A few hours of silence was done when everyone separated to go look for sticks and logs to use as a fire for the burial of the dead pilot. They were taking the body to the pile of sticks and logs when celestia, twilight, rainbow, rarity, and some other pony walked up to the group. Shawn and the others didn't notice them walk up. They continued to put the body on the pile. Joseph walked over the tank grabbing a stick with cloth on it and proceeded to light it. He walked back over throwing it on the pile if sticks.

The fire slowly spread to cover the entire pile. Everyone including the ponies watching could see the body being licked at by the flames.

" should we say something" Ashley asked.

" how about just a moment of silence" Shawn said.

Ashley nodded. They stood there as the body burned. Celestia leaned down to whisper to twilight," I think it's best to come back in the mourning" twilight nodded and motioned to the other ponies to leave.

The group of humans slowly dispatched leaving only coals and ash behind. Ashley moved over to Shawn saying," why are you so...saddened for that guy"

" partly because I haven't been in the air force that long and also partly because he's human too" he said.

Ashley nodded and patted him on the shoulder. She went back to her sleeping bag. Shawn stayed up until the others were asleep. He got up to go to the jet and looked inside the cockpit seeing the blood in the canopy. He looked around and saw a piece of paper laying on the bottom of the cockpit. Shawn leaned in a grabbed the paper; opening it he saw a picture drawn by a child, the picture was of the child and a man holding hands. By what little Arabic he knew the writing on the picture said " daddy". Shawn squeezed the paper.

" god. Why do I feel so horrible about this man" he asked.

He sighed heavily and slipped the picture into his pocket. Returning to his sleeping bag he lowly fell asleep dreaming about the shooting over and over.

"good. Very good. The first one is starting to crack" a tall figure said standing at the forest edge.

A smaller figure next to the taller one chuckled," this was a brilliant plan my king"

The tall figure whipped around and hissed," quiet you fool. come. Let's head back."

Author notes: hmmm yes. Things are getting quite interesting. Well just hold on till tomorrow and find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven  
>Author notes: well this is one of the shorter chapters. Hopefully you people out there enjoy this story so far. However I do feel that this chapter doesn't have the "meat" that some of you want . I'm still working on adding more. Well…enjoy another chapter.<p>

Shawn was up before everyone else. The death of the pilot still troubled him for some reason. He felt like it was wrong to shoot him but then again he felt it was right to. He took out the picture from his pocket. Staring at the drawing he felt sorry for the kid who would never know what happened to his father.

"you are up early" Joseph said walking up to him.

"couldn't sleep" Shawn replied.

"ah. Well what are your plans for today" Joseph asked.

"I don't know...probably just hang around here." Shawn said," what about you"

"well if the tank sits there any longer the engine going to give us hell when we do fire it up" Joseph said jutting his thumb to the tank," so I've decided to drive it a bit today. You know a little routine drive"

"yeah. I don't know much about tanks but you go do what you need. I'll help if needed" Shawn said sitting down.

"hey Shawn you still upset about that pilot" Joseph asked

"sort of" he replied.

"why"

"I really don't know" Shawn replied.

Joseph patted him on the back, "okay Shawn. Take it easy" Joseph walked away to his tank. Shawn saw him tell Ashley and Bert to wake up.

Joseph crawled into the tank while Bert and Ashley got dressed into their gear. Ashley finished getting ready first and climbed into the tank. The tank roared to life and started to clank off. Bert was running after the tank yelling.

Shawn looked away from the tank. He glanced at the pile of ashes that remained from the burial last night, looked at the town, and then looked at the forest edge. He snapped his head up at the sound of yelling.

"AHHHH someone do something!"

"harry" Shawn asked himself looking at the running figure.

"shaaaaawwnnn do something" Harry yelled.

"what's the matter" Shawn yelled back.

"there's a friggin insane pony chasin me" Harry said as he sprinted past Shawn

Shawn looked at the pony chasing Harry, he saw a dark blue alicorn racing after Harry. It had a starry mane and tail.

"wait a sec" Shawn said, "haven't I seen that pony somewhere before"

He started sprinting after Harry. They entered town Harry sprinting at his top speed his battle gear clanking around.

"HARRY" Shawn yelled chasing after the blue pony," go to the library"

"the what" harry yelled.

"the library " Shawn yelled.

"okay" Harry said sprinting towards the tree. Harry reached the tree and was halfway through the door when he was forced to the ground by the pursuing pony.

"holy crap! Get it off!" Harry yelled.

"haha thou hast lost!" the pony laughed

"what the hell do you mean" Harry yelled.

"thou hast lost thy own game" the pony replied.

"what game! I was looking for some supplies!" Harry yelled.

"princess Luna?" twilight came down from upstairs.

"ah twilight how art thy" Luna replied stepping off of harry.

"I..um ...I'm good" twilight said looking at Harry.

Shawn burst through the door, "Harry! You okay?"

Shawn picked Harry off the ground, "I'm fine" Harry said.

"princess what were you doing" twilight asked.

" if thou might ask I have decided to see thy wonders of thy daylight. I was humbly walking along a path when I saw him in thou forest. I believed he was playing one of the old unicorn games of ambush. So I pursued him all the way to thy house." Luna explained.

"I was looking for supplies" Harry said again," plus how would I know a unicorn game"

"yes indeed. I may have been mistaken." Luna said, "well I should be on my way. Goodbye to thee twilight sparkles" Luna walked out looking around at the different scenery in the daylight.

"I'm sorry about her" twilight said, "she means well"

Harry grunted. "by the way Shawn I wanted to talk to you about something" twilight said.

"what is it" he asked.

"do you plan on staying in that field for long" she asked.

"well I dunno. I mean we got nowhere else to go" he answered.

"well I suggest you find a more suitable place. The Pegasus are planning a storm in a while" twilight asked.

"where do you suggest we go" Shawn asked.

"I was contacted by princess celestia saying she would be more than happy to provide rooms for you in canterlot" twilight said.

"hey Shawn that doesn't sound too bad" Harry said.

"agreed. But we need to talk with the rest" Shawn said and turned to twilight, "how about meeting us at our little camp in about twenty minutes"

"very well" she said.

Harry and Shawn walked back to find that the tank had returned from its run. Shawn walked up to the group explaining the offer of celestia.

"sounds good to me" Joseph said

"if a storm is coming I will go anywhere that keeps my beloved tank dry" Bert said.

"likewise" Ashley responded.

By this time Scott had walked up and Harry explained what was going on.

"I agree. Our living conditions would be more suitable to our needs if we were to stay in the castle" Scott said smiling.

"okay then shall we start packing" Shawn asked.

"yep" Scott said. Everyone went to go pack up their stuff. Twilight walked up to the camp. She was seen by Shawn who told her that they would except the princess' offer and were already packing.

"good. Now about your vehicles. The two that stay on the ground will be able to stay in canterlot. But the one that flies will have to stay here sadly" twilight said, "I've already made arrangements to build a covering for it"

"y...you really do that for me" Shawn said shocked.

" but of course" twilight said smiling," that's what friends do"

Friends...I'm her friend Shawn thought." thank you" he said looking at twilight.

" it's no big problem" she said," we'll I'm off to go tell the princess to be expecting you" Shawn waved goodbye.

" hey Shawn come on! We are almost ready!" Joseph called out.

"coming" he yelled back. Shawn gathered his stuff and shoved it into the back seat of the hummer. Scott looked at Shawn and asked, "you got everything"

"pretty sure I do" Shawn said.

The hummer roared off followed by the tank. The tall black figure was watching the entire time from the forest edge, "this is perfect. We'll continue working on the first one. His mind will break. Then we will move on towards celestia." he said

"ooohhhh this is excellent my king" the small figure bounced.

The taller one looked at him and said, "soon I'll have my revenge on that accursed celestia!"

author notes: hope it was good for you. Please leave a review and any hints you might have for me. thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight  
>author notes: yes siree here's the new chapter. I want to send out a special thanks to shiningshadow1965 for all the help and encouragement he has given me throughout my story and to all the other readers who have reviewed this story I have not forgotten about you. May celestia bless you.<p>

Shawn and company arrived at the gates of canterlot only a few minutes after they had left. Shawn,Scott,and Harry went through first in the hummer followed by Joseph,Ashely,and Bert in the tank. They didn't even need to stop at the castle gate because as the Pegasus guards saw them coming, they quickly opened the gate and allowed them in. All six of them were greeted by celestia and her sister Luna.

Celestia gazed upon the battle tank as it clanked up to her. She looked at the hummer as Shawn got out, "Shawn it's nice to see you again" she said.

"likewise" he replied.

"you may leave your...vehicles to the side over there" she gestured over to the side of the courtyard.

Shawn didn't even need to tell the others what she said, as they were already rolling and clanking to the side. When everyone had gathered next to Shawn holding their belongings celestia said, "now if everyone will follow me to their rooms"

The walked through the castle catching some glances from other ponies. There were two people per chamber so Shawn was paired up with Joseph, Scott with Ashely,and Bert with Harry.

"I hope you find everything quite comfortable here. If you need me. I will be in my quarters which is up on the next floor" celestia said, "you can come down to the dining hall if you wish but...there isn't much there that you might like"

"thank you princess" Shawn said. Everyone turned about to go to their rooms. Shawn entered the room after Joseph and saw that there were two beds, one desk, and a window with drapes. Shawn was unpacking his things when the picture he had of that the child of the dead pilot fell out of his pocket. He quickly scooped it up and shoved it back in.

"yo Shawn! I'm going to go explore this castle a bit" Joseph said, "be back later"

"okay" Shawn said. When Joseph left Shawn finished unpacking which he didn't have much to unpack. He took out the picture that fell and stared at it. In his mind Shawn was thinking if what they did was right, was it wrong, no no it was the right thing to do, and yet we took a father away from his son, so what he left the kid, but he might have returned to him, maybe he wouldn't. He probably die if we didn't shoot him anyways. Shawn thought all of this to himself. He thought for a good three hours which was the longest he thought in a long time.

There was a knock on the door but Shawn ignored it, there was another knock. Shawn ignored that one too, the door slid opened and Harry walked in.

"hey Shawn you okay? We haven't seen you in three hours" Harry said.

Shawn was staring into space muttering, "was it right, it can't be right"

"Shawn...Shawn? Shawn hello?" Harry waved his hand in Shawn's face.

Shawn pushed him away," don't touch me."

"what's the matter Shawn"

"we did the right thing...right" Shawn asked Harry throwing his head into his hands.

"come on Shawn what are you talking about" Harry said putting his hand on Shawn's back.

"I said don't fucking touch me!" Shawn spun around yelling.

"Shawn come on dude calm down and tell me about what you are talking about" Harry said concerned.

"the pilot! We killed him! We took him away from his son!" Shawn yelled.

Scott walked into the room asking, "what going on here"

"out of my way! I'm getting out of the madhouse!" Shawn said trying to break for the door.

Scott moved in front of him blocking the exit."Shawn you need to calm down"

"fuck you" Shawn screamed.

"Shawn stop this" Harry said walking up behind him. Shawn swung around punching Harry in the jaw. Harry fell down and Scott tackled Shawn to the ground pinning him there.

"Shawn! Get ahold of yourself!" scot yelled.

"get off me!" Shawn screamed at Scott trying to kick him. Harry got up and pinned down Shawn's legs.

"Shawn what's gotten not you" Scott said.

"leave me be!"

Scott slapped Shawn on the face, "stop it now Shawn!"

Shawn looked up at Scott shocked that he had hit him. Shawn slowly regained his normal state, "I...I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me" Shawn said looking away.

"Shawn" Scott said releasing his grip on Shawn, "its fine, I can tell this world is causing some troubles for you"

"it's not really the world but something in the back of my mind" Shawn said.

He looked at Harry who was rubbing for his jaw, "sorry about that Harry"

"it's okay but damn. For air force you sure can hit hard!"

All three of them laughed a little bit," hey Shawn when you feel like it all of us will be down in the dining hall" Scott said.

Shawn nodded, "I'll come with you guys if that's okay"

"fine with me" Harry said.

The three of the, walked out into the hall. But over a long distance in the middle of a forest stood a tall tower. This tower contained mass grave of dead ponies and at the very top of the tower was the tall figure that had been watching Shawn and his group. Him and the smaller one were looking into a small pool of water. This water had a image of Shawn's room.

"this is interesting. The first one seemed to have come back from the brink of insanity" the king said.

"what do we do" the small one asked.

"I suggest we move on to celestia. I can easily bring ...Shawn back to the brink of insanity" he said.

"what ever my king says"

The king looked at the small pony next to him," whatever I say"

The two broke out into laughter.

Back in canterlot Shawn and friends were eating rations in the mess hall. On their walk down to the mess hall Scott and Harry promised Shawn that they wouldn't say anything about his little "episode" to the others.

"hey! Give me back my granola bar!" Bert yelled.

"it isn't yours! You took it from me!" Ashley yelled back.

"prove it!"

Ashley smiled ignoring the last statement and unwrapped the granola bar, "don't you dare!" Bert yelled. She opened her mouth to take a bite, when Bert jumped over the table and grabbed the granola bar from her hand.

"you son of a bitch!" Ashley jumped up running after him. Shawn looked at Joseph who sat there eating his rations and smiling. "what" Joseph shrugged, "it's fun to watch them sometimes"

Shawn smiled and said,"yeah it is" he looked back at the two running around the dining hall screaming at each other. The ponies that were eating in the dining hall looked up surprised at the two humans chasing each other. They chased each other across tables and around ponies.

"give me it back!" Bert yelled.

"no!" Ashley yelled back.

"your right this is fun to watch" scot said.

"I heard that" Bert yelled at Scott. Bert ran by Scott grabbing his ration and swallowing what was left.

"what the hell! Get back here!" Scott got up and started to run after Bert.

"my, my what's going here?"

Shawn and Joseph looked behind them and saw celestia, twilight, rainbow, rarity, and one pony they haven't seen standing there.

"if you must know. Ashley and Bert are squabbling about a granola bar and Scott is trying to catch Bert for stealing his food" Joseph said, "it's pretty fun to watch"

"I must say that this is a little ...barbaric" rarity said.

"nah it's all fun and games" Shawn said.

"hey give it back!" Ashley yelled.

"don't give it to her give it to me!" Bert yelled.

Shawn looked back at the now standing still Ashley and Bert. They were jumping at rainbow dash holding the granola bar. She had flown over while Joseph was talking and snatched the bar from Ashley.

"come on!" Ashley said.

"give it he..." Bert said as he was tackled by Scott from behind. Scott started pretend choking him. When he was done "choking" him Scott said, "next time I'll do it for real" Scott walked away back to the group. He looked at Harry's almost finished food and asked," you gonna finish that"

Harry pushed the bar towards Scott. "aww come on!" Ashley yelled.

"where's my bar!" Bert yelled

"that wasn't bad" rainbow said licking her lips.

"you ate my bar!" Bert yelled.

Rainbow only smiled and flew back to the group. Twilight gave rainbow a look and rainbow only winked back. Bert and Ashley walked back to the group grumbling.

"now before we start a conversation. There is someone I would like you to meet" celestia said gesturing towards the unknown pony. She was colored a butter yellow Pegasus with pink hair.

"this is fluttershy" rainbow said," she's not the type to easily meet new ponies er ... Strangers"

Fluttershy cowered behind rainbow. Ashley waved at her." well now about last night" celestia started," what was that ...ceremony about"

Shawn got up from his crouched position saying," excuse me" he walked off.

"Harry go with him" Scott said. Harry got up and left, "what's this about" Joseph asked," it nothing" Scott said.

Shawn was pacing back and forth in his room when Harry caught up to him.

"you okay" he asked.

"I'm fine" Shawn answered, "just tired"

"if you say so" Harry said leaving Shawn alone in his room. later that evening celestia popped into his room, "Shawn are you okay" she asked

"I'm fine"

"no you are not. I can tell something is bothering you"

Shawn sighed, "it's the pilot we..."

"I know what you did" celestia said, "your friends told me about last night"

"it's just there is a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that just keeps telling me that I did the wrong thing" Shawn said, "it's driving me crazy"

"well Shawn if it helps I think you did the right thing. There isn't much more I can do for you. Just believe what you believe." she said walking out the door.

"b...but I don't know what to believe" Shawn said.

He looked out at the now darkening sky, he could swear he heard laughter in the back of his mind.

"I think things are going to get bad" Shawn said, "I don't know why, but I just have a feeling"

Author notes: another end to another chapter. Well i'll be uploading the next two tomorrow. Hope it was okay today and not too cheesy. See you guys tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine  
>author notes: sorry guys about the delay. Had a super busy weekend. First there was pheasant hunting with my dad. Then there was friend who moved away who came to visit and…. Well you get the idea. Well here's the new chapter hope its okay.<p>

Shawn had stayed up until a little after midnight until he finally surrended to sleep. He woke up to the sound of talking outside his door. Shawn pressed his ear to the door.

"those things in there need to leave" one voice said.

"I agree with you but they are guests of the princess" another voice said.

Shawn heard a sigh, "your right I just don't feel right around them. I mean have you seen those things outside that they ride in"

"yeah I have. There huge...what do you think they do"

"I don't know but it can't be good"

The voices trailed away as the two walked down the hall. Shawn turned around and walked out onto the balcony.

"mourning" Joseph said walking up from behind rubbing his eye.

"mourning"

"something wrong" Joseph asked.

"we shouldn't be here" Shawn said quietly.

"what do you mean"

"don't you have a small feeling in the pit of your stomach that something has happened since we arrived" Shawn asked.

"now that you mention it yes. I do have a small feeling. But Shawn" he said putting a hand on his shoulder," we are in a different world it's not abnormal to have a feeling like that. We haven't screwed with the way this world works. Just...try and enjoy it"

Shawn smiled, "your right"

Back in the tall tower the king snarled, "curses! I cannot allow this to happen! It will ruin my plans!"

"do you wish me to send some of the knights to take care of the reassuring one" the small pony asked.

The king thought for a moment ,"yes. Send ten of them to retrieve that one" he pointed at Joseph in the reflection of the pool, "retrieve him alive. I want him alive"

The smaller one bowed and backed away. He went down to the bottom floor shouting, "your king king demands that ten of you to retrieve the leader of the stranger! Alive !"

Bones clattered and armor rose up and fell into place on skeletons. Cloaks floated from the wall and covered the armored skeletons, "our king's Will be done" a rasping voice came from a cloak covered pony.

The group of ten walked out of the castle walking towards canterlot. The king was out on a balcony when his aid came back, "they have left" the aide said, "I must say whenever I see them I get the creeps"

"it's a price they excepted for immortality" the king said," though they didn't really chose it" he chuckled.

Back in canterlot Shawn was walking around the castle courtyard. He walked up to Scott asking him if he could take him to town.

"what's there" Scott asked.

"I want to see the covering they town made for my hornet" Shawn explained.

"ah okay hop in" Scott said getting in the hummer.

Shawn got in and the two drove off towards town passing by stores and groups of ponies walking on the road. They drove on the dirt road towards town. They reached town when dark clouds were starting to placed by Pegasi in the sky, "weird how the weather works here" Scott mentioned

"yeah"

The reached twilights house and Shawn stepped out and knocked on the door.  
>It was answered by twilight,"oh hi Shawn it's nice to see"<p>

"hey I just wanted to see if the canopy was done" Shawn said.

"yes it is. We finished this morning" she said.

"okay I'm going to go put the plane under the covering"

"okay it's just to the side of the town" she said.

Shawn nodded and got back in the hummer. Scott shook his head, "I still can't get used to the idea of ponies talking"

"it is awkward" Shawn said smiling.

They drove off to Shawn's jet. Shawn climbed into the jet while Scott drove off to the edge of the field. Shawn closed the canopy and fired up the engines. The two jet engines roared into to life and he taxied the big fighter to the side of the town seeing the covering the town had built for him. He flinched as he taxied under it. His wings barely missing the support beams that held up the roof. He killed the engines and jumped out.

Scott drove up to him but before they could leave they were stopped by rarity.

"hold on I must protest" she said.

"what is it" Shawn said stepping out.

"you have been wearing the same clothes since you came here!" rarity squealed," this will never do! Come, come I will do my best to make some new clothes for you"

Before Shawn could protest rarity grabbed Shawn's sleeve with her mouth and pulled him towards her boutique. Scott had gotten out of the hummer and watched as Shawn was dragged into rarity's store. Rarity shoved Shawn up onto a little platform. She was prancing around Shawn humming to herself, a tape measure floating around Shawn taking measurements. Scott had walked in laughing at the sight of Shawn. Shawn glared at Scott.

"okay dear hopefully by tomorrow I will have your clothes done" rarity said.

"um thanks" Shawn said.

"come on Shawn lets go" Scott said still chuckling.

"not quite yet" rarity said grabbing Scott this time now. She did the exact same thing she did to Shawn to Scott. This time Shawn was the one laughing. After rarity was done with Scott the two got into the hummer and drove off. Rain had started to sprinkle from the carefully placed clouds. Shawn was looking out the window when he saw a dark flash in the corner of his eye. He looked to where he thought the flash was but nothing was there. He went back to staring out the window. Scott was driving slower than usual due to the rain.

They drove through town getting lost a little. Shawn was still looking out the window when he heard a thump on the hood and Scott say, "what the hell!"

Shawn looked at the front of the hummer, through water that ran down the windshield he saw a pony covered in a dark wet cloak it's hooves covered in hard metal boots. It was staring at Shawn then shifted its attention to Scott.

Suddenly another pony who was exactly like the first one popped up front the side that Scott was on. It grabbed Scott and tried to pull him out.

"ahhh Shawn help!" Scott yelled.

Shawn grabbed the extra m-16 Joseph had used to shoot the pilot. He aimed for the pony's head and fired . The round knocked the head backwards in a unnatural way even for a pony. The pony's head slowly rolled back up to its natural position.

"what the hell "Shawn said.

"I don't care what it is" Scott said steeping on the gas speeding off down the road .Scott looked into the rear view mirror,"fuck"

"what, what is it" Shawn asked looking into his rear view mirror. He saw that eight other similar ponies had join the two and were chasing after them. Scott drifted around a corner and sped down the street. They were almost out of the town when Scott had to swerve the hummer to the side of the road to avoid a fallen tree limb. The back tire slipped off the gravel road and got stick in mud.

Scott growled,"fuck,fuck,fuck" he slammed his fist onto the dashboard, "Shawn you better get ready" he said looking down the road seeing the ponies racing towards them. Scott climbed into the back of the hummer throwing extra clips for the m-16 at Shawn. He then climbed into the gunner hole and unlatched the .50 he grabbed the cocking lever and pulled it back allowing the first round to enter the firing chamber.

Scott let .50 chug out its deadly mail. Huge caliber bullets slammed into the ground around the racing ponies. Some bullets hitting the ponies slamming them backwards. Shawn opened up with the m-16 knocking down more ponies. Bullets whizzed by the ponies poking holes in their cloaks. The ponies that were knocked down slowly stood back up to their hooves and started racing again.

"what are those things" Shawn yelled over the noise of the two guns. Scott only kept firing. The ponies got within arms length of the hummer when Shawn was yanked from behind. He landed on his back looking up into a cloaked pony's face. Natural instincts took over Shawn as he lifted the barrel of the gun and gave the pony a burst from the gun. Shawn got up to his feet as the pony he shot was slowly bringing its self to its hooves. Shawn swung the m-16 like a baseball bat, knocking the pony's head. The butt of the gun caught the edge of the cloak ripping it off. Shawn gasped at the sight before him. He saw a skeleton of a pony covered in armor, it's helmet shined with large spikes, it's back was a long flat metal plate, it's hooves covered in long boots with spikes coming from the side.

The undead pony hissed at Shawn as it lunged at him. It shoved it's spiked helmet into Shawn's thigh. Shawn yelled out in pain. Scott looked over at Shawn as the pony back away leaving its helmet in Shawn's leg. Scott gazed in shock as he saw the pony's skull shine in the rain. He looked back at Shawn.

"Shawn! Hang in there!" he yelled and went back to firing away. The same pony who had stabbed Shawn jumped onto the roof of the hummer. It calmly walked over to Scott. Scott didn't notice the pony walk up to him as he was busy firing at the other nine ponies in front of him. The pony lifted a booted hoof and slammed it down onto Scott's head. Scotts fingers fell from the triggers, his face turned into that of dumbstruck, he collapsed onto the big gun. Two other ponies jumped up to Scott. The three of them proceeded to drag him away from the hummer.

Shawn looked up through tears of pain. He was holding the helmet with his hand and his other hand still grasped the m-16. He saw the ponies lift Scott up onto their backs and started to walk away. Shawn took a breath and limped after them.

"SCOTT! Scott I got you!" he said firing the gun widely at the ponies. One of the ponies turned around and charged Shawn. This pony slammed Shawn down to the ground. Shawn glared a deadly look at the pony. The pony didn't react to the glare. It simply raised its hoof to bring it down on Shawn's head. Shawn remembered the look on the undead pony's skull underneath the cloak. Then it went black. Shawn slipped into a a dream realm, slipped into the white world where anything could happen.

Author notes: yep, yep there it is. No its time for some action….I hope. Anyways I'm off. PEACE!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten  
>author notes: here's another chapter hopefully this makes up for the delay. Hopefully this chapter pleases you.<p>

Shawn was walking along a stone path, a path that never ended. He continued to walk and walk and walk. Many things were going through his head. Am I dead, what is this place, where am I. Shawn was still walking when he saw a child by the side of the path, the child was crying.

Shawn stopped by the child,"hey kid you okay" he asked putting his hand on the child's shoulder. The child looked back and Shawn observed that the child was Arabic,"y...you killed my father" the little boy said crying.

Shawn flinched at that,"no,no! I didn't mean to kill him!" Shawn yelled.

The child got up and slapped Shawn on the face," you killed him! When will you realize that! Wake up mister! WAKE UP!"

Shawn sat up in a bed yelling, "Scott!" he tumbled out of the bed, when he tried to get up he fell back down, a deep burning pain lanced up through his leg.

"Scott! Hold on...hold on" he slumped to the floor, "just hold on" Shawn laid there on the floor speaking to himself. Two ponies came rushing in, both of them wearing nurses hats.

"quickly get him back in bed" one said. They tried to pick Shawn up.

"get away from me" he yelled he started dragging himself out into the hall, "I'm coming Scott!"

"sir please you're in no condition to move" the nurse protested.

"no! Don't you see him! He needs me!" Shawn yelled.

"quickly get the sedative" the nurse said to the other one. The second nurse returned with a syringe, giving it to the first nurse she inserted the needle into Shawn's arm.

"Scott...Scott I...I'm coming" Shawn said as he drifted back into sleep. The two nurses somehow managed to get Shawn back into the bed. By that time Joseph and everyone else except Scott piled not Shawn's room.

"what's wrong with him" Ashley asked the nurse.

"his leg has gotten infected, it's making him see things" the nurse said.

"oh Shawn" Ashley said.

"where's Scott" Harry asked looking around.

Scott had awaken with the most horrendous headache he had in a long time. Everything looked strange to him, that when he realized he was chained upside down hanging from the ceiling. He struggled within the chains that held him.  
>He stop struggling when he heard voices.<p>

"you fools! You brought me the wrong one!"

"we are sorry our king, we shall not fail you next time"

"you better not or I shall take away your immortality!"at the mention of that the knight ponies cowered and slipped back into the darkness of the tower.

A tall figure walked out from the shadows, "I see our guest has awaken." the figured chuckled.

"I can't wait until your friends and celestia come to find you!" it said.

"fuck you!" Scott yelled and spitted on the tall figures direction.

"temper, temper" the figure said.

He turned around and laughed while walking away.

It had been a week since Shawn had been injured. By now Shawn's leg was rid of the infection and was almost well enough to walk on again. Shawn had awakened from his forced sleep to see celestia sitting in the room. She was starring out the window. She apparently felt someone watching her for she turned around and smiled at Shawn.

"w...where am I" Shawn asked.

"your at the hospital" celestial said," you were found on the side of the road, bleeding"

Shawn eyes suddenly widened in remembrance of the recent events.

"Scott we got to help him!"

"slow down Shawn" celestial said, "tell me what happened"

Shawn took a deep breath and told her about how Scott and him were attacked by these strange ponies , how they kept coming back no matter how many times they shot them, how the ponies were skeletons wearing armor, and how they took Scott.

"and so you were injured by this" celestial held up the helmet using her horn

"yeah" Shawn said recognizing the helmet.

She looked down and shook her head, "this is not good"

"what is it" Shawn asked.

"long before I was princess of the sun, back when I was the warrior celestia there was a pony who used the dark arts to rule over part of equestria. My sister and I battled with him and his army. But he had casted a spell over his army making them immortal, never dying, never living. Eventually my sister and I managed to imprison him. We locked his army inside his tower. I now fear he is free and has come back for revenge" celestia said.

Shawn looked at her with confusion, "you a warrior" he asked

"yes but that's another story for another time" she said

Shawn only slowly nodded," well what are we waiting for"

Celestia looked at him confused, "what do you mean"

"haven't you seen what came with us? With what we have we could easily beat this guy" Shawn said.

"you may be right, but. See how much trouble you had with only ten of them. Imagine an entire army of those creatures and at the head of all of them a pony who masters in the dark arts" celestial said sounding worried. She got up and walked over to where Shawn laid," I believe the best thing is to wait and see what he does"

"but we can't do that! He has Scott" Shawn yelled.

"I'm sorry Shawn but my word is final" celestial said, "now rest up. We may need you very soon" celestia walked out of the room. Shawn was left alone in his room. He looked over at the helmet that was used to impale his thigh. He reached over to pick it up, he examined the fine details of the helmet. Shawn had a chill run down his spine just with only the helmet he could feel a certain aura around it.

"mister Shawn" a nurse said popping her head in the door," your friends are here to see you"

"uh huh" he said still observing the helmet," let 'em in"

"hey Shawn" Joseph said walking in," you feeling better"

"yeah a whole damn lot better" Shawn said placing the helmet on the nightstand next to the bed. Everyone else piled in..all except for Scott.

"it's good to see that your better" Ashley said hugging him.

"haha you had us scared for a bit there" Bert said patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm glad to see you guys too" Shawn said. He looked at Harry who seemed to be down in the blues.

"don't worry Harry we'll get Scott back" Shawn said, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect him better"

"it's not your fault" Harry said looking up forcing a smile on his face

"look Harry the celestia said we should wait, she said we should not that we have to" Shawn said, "I propose when I'm able to walk we go after those sons of a bitches that took Scott"

Harry smiled," ha I would like that very much" and everyone broke into laughter.

" okay Shawn the doctor said about one more day until you can walk again" Joseph said.

The four walked out into the hall leaving Shawn yet again by himself.

The next day was released from the hospital. He met all four of his friends riding the tank towing the jeep behind them. Harry jumped off the tank. Shawn walked over to where Harry was unlatching the chain from the hummer.

"if it's okay with you Harry I'm going to ride on the tank" Shawn said.

"I understand" Harry said nodding.

The tank rumbled away with the hummer following it.

"hey Shawn!" Joseph yelled within the tank, "we figured it would be best for you to rest one more day. Giving us more time to prepare"

"sounds good to me" Shawn yelled over the engine.

They reached the castle scaring the guards at the gate as the big heavy battle tank clanked past them. While the other were busying themselves with preparing their vehicles as in filling the gas tanks, cleaning guns, and checking the electronics. Shawn went to his room and laid down on his bed. He rubbed his leg where the spiked helmet had been stabbed.

Shawn was observing the wound when a knock was heard from the other side of the door.

"come in" Shawn yelled.

Rarity,rainbow,and applejack walked into his room. Rarity was carrying a basket. Applejack was carrying a basket of apples, and rainbow was carrying her usually pride and coolness.

"goods news dear" rarity said setting the basket down," I finished your clothes" she took out multiple clothes and Shawn held them up to himself.

"wow rarity! This should fit perfectly" Shawn said, "thank you"

"oh it's no problem, none at all" rarity said smiling.

"We heard about your little encounter. So I figured I bring ya some apples" applejack said .

"thanks I getting sick of eating rations everyday" Shawn said taking the basket that applejack offered.

"hey Shawn we need you real quick" Ashley said popping her head in the door.

"okay" Shawn said, "I'll be right back" he said to the three ponies.

Shawn followed Ashley down the hall to where Scott and Bert slept. They walked in and saw joseph,Bert,and Harry standing in front of a bed. On the bed were supplies.

"okay Shawn can you think of anything else we need" Joseph asked him, "we got guns,shelter,food, the tank is all fueled up and ready to go."

"same thing for the hummer" Harry said.

Shawn rubbed his chin, "well I think you guys got everything. When do you want to leave"

"I was thinking leaving tonight since you seem to be fine "Joseph said.

"sounds good to me. Plus if you are worried, my leg feels great"

"that's good news"

"oh one more thing" Harry said," you can't go into ground combat with those clothes. Here" Harry gave Shawn a desert field jacket,pants,gloves,and helmet, "these are Scott's extra clothes, they should fit"

Shawn took the clothes, "thanks"

"don't forget the body armor" Joseph said picking up the vest from the bed and tossing it at Shawn.

"well I'm going to go get ready. Mind if I take one of these" he asked pointing at the laid out m-16s

Joseph shrugged, "why not"

Shawn picked up the gun and started walking out of the room, but Ashley spoke up, "there is one thing we are forgetting"

"what's that" Joseph asked.

"we need to know where the pony that took Scott is"

"ill take care of that" Shawn said, "don't worry"

He walked out of the room back to his own. He opened the door seeing the three ponies still there

"thank you for the gifts" he said, "but I have to go do something right now"

"that's fine" rarity said walking for the door followed by the others, "we'll see you around"

The three ponies left and Shawn left the room also. He walked down the halls until he found celestia.

" princess" he said walking up to her," I just wanted to know where this enemy of yours lair is"

She looked back at Shawn," why would you want to know that"

" well...um... So we can avoid it" he said quickly not knowing what else to say.

She nodded not knowing that in almost every human sentence was a lie," it is on the edge of the everfree forest" she pointed out the window where she stood showing Shawn the direction.

"ah thank you princess" he said walking off.

Celestia turned back to the window staring out.

Shawn had spent the rest if the evening preparing for the journey. He took some naps and cleaned his new gun. By nightfall he was dressed in his combat gear. Scott's extra clothes fit a little loose, but loose was better than tight. He had walked into the hall when Bert knocked on his door.

" you ready" Joseph asked standing in the hall with everyone else. Shawn nodded and they all walked out into the courtyard.

" okay everyone get in before the engines start" Joseph whispered," when they start get the hell out. The noise us going to draw major attention"

Everyone nodded. Shawn was going to drive the hummer while Harry was going to man the .50. The tank had her usual crew. The radio on the hummer crackled to life.

"you kids ready" Joseph asked from the tank.

Shawn picked up the mike and said," yes daddy"

Joseph laughed," okay start your engine now" the tank roared to life as did the hummer. Shawn drove the hummer out the gate as the tank clanked around and went after the hummer.

But before the rescue party had left the courtyard, celestia had saw them enter the vehicles for she didn't usually sleep. Her sister Luna next to her. Celestia looked at Luna and said," I think it would be best if you were to get twilight and the others.

Author notes: I think I made this chapter got through the storyline a bit too fast. But that's what I get for writing this during school. Hahaha well ill hopefully upload tomorrow . skullcrusher206 out!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven  
>author notes: I don't have a lot to say except thanks for reading.<p>

"heh heh heh. It seems your friends are in their way" the king said looking into the water, "and lucky celestia saw them leave"

Scott growled.

"oh now, now. Let's not get angry" the king said walking over to him, "your about to help me and I do so dislike angry aids" with that the king threw back his cloaked hood revealing the darkest black coat imaginable his mane too was a charcoal flame. Scott observed that he was an alicorn like celestia. His horn glowed a dark red and red lighting lanced from it protruding into Scott's chest. Scott yelled out in immense pain as the red lightning lanced through his body. When the lightning had ceased Scott's body sizzled with steam.

"now what do you have to say my little guest" the king said smiling.

Scott looked up his pupils dilated and eyes seemed to stare into nothingness ,"I'm ready"

Luna had returned to celestia in full gallop behind her trailed twilight and the others. Twilight was carrying a box that held the elements of harmony.

"what's the matter princess" twilight said.

"I fear that Shawn and the others have left to go rescue their friend. I believe they do not know what they are getting into." celestia said .

"when did they leave" applejack asked.

"about forty minutes ago. With that amount of time they should be nearing the tower that holds Scott"

"well then what are we waiting for!" rainbow said, "let's get going"

"very well" celestia said. She looked at Luna," I wish for you to accompany us dear sister" Luna nodded as celestia's horn began to glow. When the bright light that had surrounded the eight ponies had gone they were next to a dirt road that led to a great tower.

"I've placed us off a bit" celestia said. Just as she said that Joseph's tank clanked past them followed by the hummer. The two attack vehicles rolled to a stop about fifty feet from the tower doors, somehow the massive doors on the base of the tower swung open. Out of those doors marched row after row of skeletons of the past army of ponies that had once lived in the tower.

"look at how many there are" rarity said, "their so...vile"

All speech was soon cut short as the battle tank released a shell from its cannon. The shell streaked across the air landing in the middle of the first three rows. Bones and armor were exploded up and then fell back down. After the bones and armor hit the ground they were dragged back into rows forming the skeletons again. Some had missing bones due to being exploded into tiny little bits.

Harry had started chugging the big caliber gun releasing a hail of lead. Catching the bones and breaking them into bits and dust. Shawn was driving straight ahead into the rows. He slammed into the ponies crushing bones underneath the heavy tires. The crushed bones no longer formed back into ponies but instead laid there looking like little piles of dust.

"Shawn keep doing that! Bones aren't so helpful when they are crushed" harry yelled.

Celestia gazed at the battlefield seeing the battle tank scared her. The pure amount of death it could produce made her shiver. She gazed up at the top of the tower as a booming voice yelled out, "NO how can this be! My soldiers being defeated by such a simple tactic" the black alicorn yelled looking down at the tank clanking over the undead ponies and releasing explosive shells into the mass crowd, "No matter ,Scott! Please go welcome your friends"

Shawn and everyone else had finished about half of undead army when Scott walked out of the doors.

"Scott!" Harry yelled. Scott continued to walk forward but as he walked his hands were engulfed by a dark aura. Harry jumped out of the hummer as the tank made a protective circle around them ,"Scott you okay? What's the mat..." he was cut short as Scott thrusted his hands forward sending plumes of dark smoke towards Harry. The smoke entered his nostrils and his mouth. Harry's body spasm and convulsed. Scott lowered his hands ending the plumes of smoke, Harry dropped to the ground and did not move.

Shawn shoved the hummer in reverse as Scott got closer, the tank broke the circle and focused back on the ponies. This entire time celestia and the other ponies were watching." what do we do princess" twilight asked. Twilight looked over at where celestia was expecting a answer but was greeted with a empty space. She looked over at Luna and asked, "where is the princess"

"I am afraid her hard head got the best of her" Luna replied and pointed at celestia racing towards tower. Scott turned at the racing pony Scott gathered black smoke in his hands shaping it into a long spear. He threw the black spear at celestia but missed as she raced past them heading into the tower.

Twilight and the other ran out from their hiding place. They ran over to where Shawn was. He had gotten out of the hummer and was in a crouch position.

" what do I do" he asked twilight as he heard her run up, "what the fuck am I suppose to do"

"Shawn . Everything will be okay" twilight said trying to reassure him. He just shook his head, "I can't shoot him, I can't get near him, I can't do anything" Shawn said as he watched the tank starting to circle Scott as another quarter of the army was crushed beneath its tracks.

Twilight retrieved the box from where she was carrying it. She opened it and starting handing out necklaces to every other pony with her except Luna.

"I don't think this is the time for jewelry" Shawn said dryly.

" just watch Shawn I have an idea" she said as she lifted a golden tiara encrusted with jewels onto her head, "come on girls "

The six ponies ran out towards Scott , "wait! What are you doing" Shawn yelled after them. He tried to run after them but was stopped by Luna.

"thy pony friends know what they art doing" she said. Shawn gazed at the six ponies as they reached a few feet from Scott. The tank had stopped circling and was resting near the ponies, smoke came from the mouth of its cannon. Twilight looked at the ponies on her right and left side, they nodded. She closed her eyes as she concentrated. The necklaces on the five ponies began to glow and they were lifted into the air. Shawn had to look away for a moment as the light grew brighter. But when he looked back he saw a rainbow shoot into the air. It curved in the air and shot down at Scott. It landed on top of him. He could hear Scott yell out. When the rainbow stopped coming down Scott was lying on the ground.

Shawn ran over to him. He met Scott just as Ashley and Joseph ran over to Harry. Harry slowly came too and looked at Joseph and Ashley,"wha...what happened" he asked

" we'll tell you later" Ashley said.

They looked at Scott as he groaned on the ground. He rolled over," I...I'm sorry" he said ," I saw everything I did"

" it's not your fault" Shawn said," you didn't do it."

Suddenly a great explosion took place at the very top of the tower. Rocks and debris rained down on them.

" hey! Isn't that celestia falling " Bert yelled out from the tank pointing at a falling pony. Shawn looked up seeing the three colored mane flapping as she fell down to the ground.

"sister!" Luna yelled out as she took to the air.

"quickly fluttershy and rainbow go help her" twilight said.

"right" rainbow said as she and fluttershy took off. Luna,fluttershy,and rainbow managed to catch celestia and lowered her to the ground.

"quickly we must get her to the hospital" fluttershy said as she examined celestia battered body. Her once lovely mane and tail now shredded and discolored, she had deep gashes on her body, and her wing looked as if it was broken in several places.

Shawn helped Scott into the hummer as the other ponies helped celestia into the back seat. Harry was going to ride on the tank. Shawn punched the gas and sped off carrying his passengers of Scott,celestia,and a very worried twilight.

Halfway through their voyage celestia came to mostly due to bumping around on the uneven road.

"where are we" she asked slowly.

"princess please don't speak" twilight said.

They drove on for a bit until Scott started to spasm and yelled. Shawn skidded to a halt making the hummer jerk to the side.

"Scott! What going on" he asked.

"oh celestia I see you have waken up" Scott spoke his eyes went back to staring into nothingness and his arms at his side.

"what are you saying Scott" Shawn asked.

"quiet you" Scott looked at Shawn, "you may have defeated my army celestia but you forgot about my little pet"

Celestial eyes widened, "you wouldn't"

"hahaha you really expect me not to after you break into my home and kill my only aid left" Scott said smiling.

"princess what's going on" twilight asked.

"he's using Scott to talk to me" celestia said.

"ah yes that right. I suspected that celestia would keep me a secret. I think it's time that they met me celestia. I am mostly known by black flame" he said through Scott," enjoy your last moments of harmony"

Scott went limp as the voice of black flame left him. " hurry Shawn we must get back to ponyville" celestia said weakly. The tank clanked up behind them as Shawn drove off.

"why did you guys stop" the radio crackled.

"what is that" twilight asked jumping at the sound.

"something came over Scott" Shawn said into the mike ignoring the question.

"well whatever it is get moving" Joseph said.

Shawn sped through the towns road the tank right behind him. They raced towards the hospital. They reached the it and twilight and her friends managed to carry celestia into the hospital and harry helped Scott inside. Shawn stood out of the hummer but flinched when he heard the most spine chilling roar he had ever heard. He looked at the edge of the forest and saw trees falling.

"what is that" Bert yelled.

" I don't know! But it can't be good" Shawn yelled," come on Harry man the gun"

Harry ran out of the hospital and over to the hummer climbing he reloaded the .50," I'm going to leave the you somewhere that will keep you protected and will provide a good field of fire" Shawn said.

" but where are you going" Harry asked.

" I'm going to bring hell" Shawn said dryly as he found the spot he wanted. He jumped out and ran away.

" where the hell is he going" Joseph said over the radio.

" he said he was going bring hell"

Joseph grunted and gave orders to hide behind a building," keep your head down this time Harry"

"will do"

It was a good five minutes of waiting. They listened to the roar of something huge, saw the trees topple over as the thing made it way towards the town. When it finally broke through the forest edge they saw a dragon. But the dragon itself looked horribly frightening, most of the meat was gone a few big chunks still clung to the bones, inside it's chest was a black blue flame, and riding on its back was the pony known as black flame.

Ponies in the town screamed in fear and ran for cover. "FIRE" Joseph yelled. The tank sent its mail package of death towards the dragon while Harry cut loose with his .50. The tank shell flew towards the dragon and exploded on it forehead. The dragon roared and shot blue flames from it mouth at the hidden tank. The blue flames engulfed a nearby house, the ponies that were hiding in it ran out. The tank then crashed through the abandoned house. It clanked over to the next road it armored body covered in blue flames that quickly went out as they found nothing to burn.

Harry was aiming for the dragon's only eye that was left rotting in its head. His bullets found their marks making the dragon roar out in rage. As it opened it mouth to spew flames on Harry a streak of smoke came from behind him and exploded in its mouth. Harry looked up to see Shawn roar over head in his hornet. Shawn fired his guns poking chunks of bone out of the dragon's exposed skull. The dragon swung a claw out at Shawn but he avoided it as he pulled up .

"fool" black flame said stomping on the exposed bone of the dragon's back, "your mere explosions cannot break my pet"

Shawn was still gathering altitude as the dragon tried to shoot flame after him. The tank clanked from one road to the another stopping in front of the hospital as a gear on its track had missed the hole in the track. Bert jumped out cursing. He grabbed a sledgehammer from the side of the tank. Twilight and the others ran out hearing the explosions ,they wore the elements but were not able to get close enough to use them due to the blue flames the dragon was spewing out all over the ground. They flinched as the tank fired another shell at the dragon. Bert was hammering away at the track trying to get in back in place.

"try it now" he yelled into the tank.

The tank surged forward a loud popping sound was heard as the track popped back into place. Bert climbed back inside. They clanked forwards firing at the dragon. Shawn was driving down his guns spitting out death poking more chunks of bone out. The pony on the dragon's back shot black flame from his horn in front of Shawn's flight direction. Black flames engulfed Shawn as he flew through them.

" Shawn! Are you alright!" Joseph asked through the radio.

" I don't know" he said worriedly, "but I can try to keep her up a bit longer" he flew in a circle coming straight at the dragon. He fired the last missile from under his wing. It streaked across the sky slamming into the chest of the dragon containing the black blue flame. The dragon reared back clutching at its chest. It seemed to be gasping at the sudden explosion in its chest.

" that's it" Shawn said," aim for the flame in its chest"

" are you sure" Joseph asked," we are running out of shells"

" I'm almost out" Harry said.

" I'm positive" Shawn said.

He jet started to shudder as the black flames began to eat away at the skin of his jet and even ate away at the metal. " come on . Just a bit longer!" he muttered. He looked down at where Harry was hiding, he saw tracer rounds being focused at the chest. He saw the tank clank to the edge of town firing it shells. Shawn flew down low over Harry and the tank. He fired the remaining bullets at the dragons chest before his guns clicked empty.

Joseph observed that Shawn was not going to turn away from the dragon.

" Shawn! What the fuck do you think you're doing!" he yelled into his mike.

"this bird is going down anyways, might as well go down in a blaze" Shawn said over the radio.

" Shawn wait we can figu"he was cut short as the jet slammed into the dragons chest. The wings tore off as it went through the ribs and as the cockpit entered the flame within the chest the entire jet exploded.

"SHAWN!" Joseph yelled jumping out from the tank running towards the dragon as its bones began to fall apart. Joseph saw a flowering chute open as he was running. The damn fool he thought as Shawn floated done to the ground. As the dragon was falling apart black flame jumped from its back, he shot another burst of flame at Shawn. The flame went high catching the chute.

Shawn stared up in horror as massive holes were burned in his chute. He fell to the ground landing hard on his back sending up dust. Black flame had landed gracefully on his hooves from his jump.

" you...you mere insolent humans!" he screamed," how dare you kill my pet!"

He stared black hate at the town, he gathered a massive fireball in front of him," your time of harmony has ended!"

By this time twilight and the others were next to the tank watching the fireball grow in size. " goodbye worthless ponies" black flame laughed as he said it. He stopped laughing as a white hot pain lanced through his leg. He fell down the fireball burning into the ground and then disappeared.

"arrrggghh" he yelled out and looked behind him. Shawn was standing up holding a pistol. He still had in Scott's extra clothing which had absorbed most if the impact but left Shawn with a broken arm and a badly twisted ankle. Shawn limped over to the laying alicorn his black mane scorching the grass behind him.

" you can't do it human" black flame said smiling," you can't kill me"

"shaaawwn don't!" twilight said as she raced towards him her friends right behind her.

"that's right Shawn don't do it, or you'll never see your world again" the black pony said.

"you brought us here" Shawn glared at him.

"yes I did. But I must admit you and your fiends are completely unpredictable. You ruined my plans. But it's no matter you can't kill me" he sneered at Shawn

"you wanna bet I can't" Shawn said dryly as he pulled the trigger back. The bullet exited the barrel and flew into the pony's head. Black flame's face turned into that of one being tortured, his eyes wide opened as well as his mouth.

" Shawn why" twilight asked running up her face turning pale at the sight of the dead pony, it's head bleeding through the hole where the bullet had entered.

Shawn glared at her," why not"

She stepped back a bit," this thing almost killed two of my friends, almost destroyed that town. Now explain to me why he did not deserve to die! Why!" Shawn was screaming at her. Twilight looked to the ground. Shawn began to limp towards the town.

" something's we have to get rid of" he said limping past her. She looked back at the limping Shawn. He dropped the pistol and fell to the ground his arm was now gushing blood. Shawn remembered seeing the look in the other ponies eyes as he fell to the ground. Fear, they feared him now, and yet he saw thankfulness. He blacked out for another time in his experience in this world.

Author notes: poor Shawn. I keep making him black


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Author notes: I meant to upload this yesterday but my mom got pissed off at me and made me get off. Anyways here's the last chapter it is a little short.

"Shawn...Shawn wake up"

Shawn slowly opened his eyes. He saw Ashley standing over him, she had a bandage over her eye.

"ugh...Ashley what happened to your eye" he asked sitting up.

"while I was loading the cannon some debris inside flew out into my eye" she explained, "but you should be concerned about yourself"

Shawn looked at his arm. It was in a cast and his shoulder had stitches.

"you had a piece of metal in your shoulder from landing on the ground" Ashley said.

"how's everyone else" he asked.

"well Harry's hands are burnt from reloading the .50 but other that the others are swell. Scott is fine but he is... Having some emotional problems" she said.

He sighed and threw the covers off his body. He tried to get up but found it difficult with his sprained ankle.

"where you going" Ashley asked.

"if my ankle is to get better I need to keep it fit" he said limping out into the hallway.

"hard headed ass" she said shaking her head and smiling.

Shawn walked into the lobby seeing Harry there his hands wrapped in bandages.

"hey Shawn you asshole" he said, "don't ever do something that stupid again"

" I won't Harry" Shawn said smiling, "how are your hands"

"just light burns" he said, "there is going to be a ceremony for us tomorrow"

"for us"

"yep"

"why" Shawn asked.

Harry shrugged ,"hey where is Joseph and Bert" Shawn asked.

"their using the hummer and tank to help clear the bones" harry explained

Ashley walked up to the two, "what do you guys plan on doing"

"I'm going back to sleep" Shawn said limping back to his room, "I'm tired as hell"

"he looks like hell" Harry said, "poor bastard"

"he can also bring hell" Ashley said smiling.

The next day Shawn and friends arrived in canterlot greeted only by twilight and her friends. "I just wanted to say how thankful I am" twilight said.

"it's no problem" Joseph said.

Shawn hobbled out of the carriage they were taken in. He was using a crutch for his ankle. He looked at twilight who smiled at him.

"I hope we can forget about what I did back there" he whispered to twilight.

"consider it forgotten" she whispered back.

They all walked into the castle. The six ponies took their place in the crowd as the six humans walked up the aisle towards where celestial was standing. She had a bandage around her wing and had scars over her tall form.

"ponies we have gathered here to express our deepest gratitude to our new found friends" she said over the crowd, "they have saved us from one of my former enemies and for that I greatly in your debt"

The crowd cheered and Shawn along with his friends bowed.

"I hope you will stay" celestial said looking at the group of humans.

Pilot looked at tank commander, tank crew looked at gunner, gunner looked at driver, and driver looked at pilot. Shawn switched his attention between everyone seeing that their faces said that whatever happened, happens. He took one last glance at Joseph who nodded at him. Shawn turned to celestia.

"why not "he said smiling

Author notes: make sure to read the epilogue. Plus I just had a pretty funny conversation with a hater who read my story. It was really fun to mess with him. Lol . well I'm off to upload the epilogue.


	13. epilogue

Epilogue  
>author notes: here it is…..that's I have to say for now.<p>

Thirty years later Shawn and everyone else who had came with him had died off of disease. All that remained of them was the intimidating battle tank lodged in mud at the edge of town, and the hummer sitting in the middle of the town square when Harry had passed out from fever. The humans who had came to the small town known as ponyville were now only a old mares tale. But to the old they were still very real. Celestia had ordered a statue built in their honor as they died.

That statue was where twilight was now sitting. She had aged and now sat in her memories, twilight was sobbing as a young filly walked up to her.

"what's the matter twilight" he asked.

"have you ever lost something you can't get back" she asked looking at the statue

" of course" the filly said.

"that has happened to me six times" she said looking at the filly, "and those six things were very near and dear to my heart"

"what were they" he asked.

"those figures you see there" she said pointing at the statue.

"but that is only a old mare tale" he said looking at her with curious eyes.

"hardly. They were very real and were my friends" she said getting up. She asked the filly to walk with her, "it started when a great light appeared over the ever free forest"

They walked off down the road twilight telling the small filly the story of the six humans who had fought to save a land that they did not belong in. The six humans who had saved even celestia. Those six names would forever be burned into twilights memory. Bert,Ashely,Harry,Scott,Joseph,and Shawn. Her friends and her companions who had helped when needed, who helped the ponies who they didn't even know. As Shawn laid on his deathbed his final words were always on twilight's mind. "I've done many wrong things in my life, twilight. But when I came here...you and your friends made me forget about those things. I got another chance to relive my life. I have to admit it, I'm grateful to black flame for bringing me here" Shawn coughed as more life left his eyes, "don't worry about me twilight, go on live your life. Live on for all of us... I hope to see you in that that special place we go to when we die"

"come on Shawn. You're not going to die" twilight said looking at him tears in her eyes.

"no, twilight I am dying. It's fine, it's fine. I don't belong in this world. Plus" he added forcing a smile on his face, "I'll see Joseph and everyone else"

"come on Shawn. Don't go" twilight said through the tears streaming down her face.

"twilight. Knock it off. All I want you to do is to live your life to the fullest. And if possible keep me and everyone else alive in your memories and in your stories" he put a hand on her shoulder, "be good to yourself twilight sparkles, be good" he let out his last breath and closed his eyes.

Twilight shoved her head into the mattress and cried her eyes out as the last of her humans friends left her. Her pony friends came into the room and saw Shawn laying there. the color leaving his face.

"come twi he's gone" rainbow said trying to help twilight.

Twilight slowly got up and walked away with her friends but as she left the room she looked back, "goodbye Shawn"

Twilight had finished her story and watched as the small filly ran off to tell his parents the story of Shawn and the others.

"how was that Shawn" twilight asked looking in between two buildings.

"heh not bad twilight, not bad" Shawn said walking out of the alley. He was dressed just as he was when he arrived, "I miss you" twilight said.

"I know, I know. I'll try to visit when I can" Shawn said smiling, "I have to go now twilight but I'll be back. Your living the right way, you got good friends and ponies who care about you" Shawn disappeared and twilight looked back at the statue, due to the walk with the filly she had ended back at it.

"bye Shawn. Please come visit again soon" she walked back to her house as a group of fillies followed her and asked about Shawn and the others hearing about them from the one filly she had recently talked to. She smiled and gestured them in to hear the story.

*Something's are worth saving and something's are worth getting rid of.

February 26,2012  
>From the mind of skullcrusher206<p>

author notes: this message goes out to everypony who stuck with me until the very end. Thank you very much for reading till the end and not stopping at the first chapter and leaving a review saying that I suck at grammar and that the story sucks. There is one special pony that I would like to extend my deepest gratitude to…..shinyshadow1965….thank you for all your help. I'm off to start a new story. Until later! Skull signing off. 


End file.
